Brothers In Arms
by Rainyaviel
Summary: Michael struggles to understand Gabriel's actions and the strange happenings amongst the heavens only add to his frustrations. Will Michael ever make sense of the ambivalent emotions running through him and how far will he go to save those he truly loves?
1. Reanimation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any. I do however claim ownership of any original characters so no stealing…it's bad ¬.¬

**Notes:** Well after three failed attempts at uploading I finally worked it out! I won! Ha! Anyway back to the point. I've finally managed to get it finished so happy reading and I hope you enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>Slowly Michael's consciousness returned and he found a bright blinding, soothing light filling his vision completely. He could hear a heavenly choir singing in the distance harmoniously chanting majestic songs of love and joy. Michael looked around trying to work out where he was but no matter which way he turned there was nothing but that glorious blinding light. He tried to think of anything that could explain where he was or why he was there but nothing came to mind. Come to think of it he couldn't even remember his own name but that was ok because this place was so relaxing and pleasant. A faint rocking sensation took over his being and Michael allowed himself to relax completely basking in the glorious warmth he could feel flowing through him. The most wonderful smell of wild Jasmine began to drift through Michael's senses caressing his very being as he felt a contentment he had never experienced before covering his soul.<p>

All at once an overwhelming sensation of spinning began to take hold of Michael as he felt himself being dragged backward through the blinding light. The choir took on a discordous tone sounding more like the murmur of an outraged crowd than the praises and hosannas of the heavens. Michael felt panic seeping through his very soul as the blinding light disappeared from his view leaving him with only the darkness as comfort.

"Raphael I need you to concentrate" he heard an assertive voice cry in the distance. Instinctively he snapped his head around trying to locate the owner and found nothing to greet him but more thick rotting blackness. The scent of wild Jasmine had now been replaced with the overwhelming musky stench of rotting flesh chocking Michael's senses. The choir was still there chanting the discordant hum like a drilling through the brain. He felt the grip of frustration beginning to tug at his mind as he tried to find a memory to support the growing suspicion that he knew the voice which had spoken, only to find questions he could not answer. Where was he? How did he get here? Who was Raphael? What in all of creation was going on? He felt a sinking feeling beginning to spread through him as he realised he was now falling. He tried to call out to voice the unimaginable terror now running within his soul as he fell faster and faster. The spinning sensation worsened entwining itself with the falling sensation as the choir grew louder and louder turning from the low murmuring to petrifying cries of pain. Louder and louder. Faster and faster. He couldn't take it anymore his mind was swimming with emotion as a sickening feeling began to coarse through him.

Michael could feel a pressure pushing down on his chest as every instinct in his body screamed out for him to fight it, to fight so he could breathe as a gut wrenching pain surged through him as his body felt it was being burnt from the inside out. The choir grew louder still, threatening to burst through his eardrums, to rattle his very core. He tried to cry out both in pain and terror and joy momentarily overwhelmed both emotions as he heard a choked gargle escape his own lips. Suddenly everything stopped. The pain began to fade as the choir began to finally quiet and Michael now realised the pressure he felt was that of four warm hands being pressed firmly on his chest. He could once again see the light returning slowly, this time it had a warm inviting reddish glow. The scent of wild jasmine returned also once again caressing Michaels senses and calming his very soul as he felt a single hand resting in the centre of his chest.

"Be still my son" The voice spoke once more this time in a soothing calming whisper as the burning was replaced with a loving soothing warmth. Michael let his eyes flutter open to be greeted by an elderly man smiling down on him. His brilliant blue eyes glistening in the light and his tanned skin glowing the deep colour of twenty four carat gold. Michael brought his hand up to caress the lines of the older man's face and ran his fingers through his long white beard that matched his long flowing hair. A spark lit up behind Michael's eyes as the memory of being cradled as a small cherub tugging at the man's beard. He now recognised the man as the father and he could not suppress the bright loving smile breaking out on his face as the father placed his hand on the side of Michaels face, a show of affection commonly used in the heavens.

"Rest, you need to adjust to being in your body again." The father spoke softly before letting his hand slide from Michael's face to squeeze his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. The father perched himself on the tall wooden stool, placed at the side of the bed, which took on an iridescent glow under the heavenly light pouring in through the tall beautifully carved arched windows. The walls were sandstone which cast the most beautifully deep golden glow through the room as the light cast bright shapes and deep shadows over the intricate swirling carvings which covered the walls.

"What happened?" Michael asked pushing himself up into a sitting position instinctively stretching his wings out behind him relishing how good it felt to have them back. He froze as another memory returned to him and he saw himself dropping down into a darkened alley in what the humans called L.A. He grimaced as the memory of the sheer agonising pain of cutting off his own wings pierced his soul like an arrow tearing through flesh. Why in all of creation would he cut off his own wings?

"We had to reform your body" the father said concern etching his features. He had never had to undergo a reforming of his entire body before with deep gashes or broken bones being the worse injuries he had ever received. Michael gasped as a whole flurry of memories of wars against Satan and his demons assaulted his mind at once. One in particular stood out in his mind of a tall muscular Angel standing to protect Michael's back as they prepared to battle the swarm of demons which now surrounded them. Gabriel let out a earth rumbling bloodlust roar as he swung his huge mace at the monsters taunting them while Michael silently cut through each obstacle grateful for having his most trusted brother at his back.

"Do you think you can stand?" the father asked interrupting Michaels flashback offering his hand to help the Angel of Mercy off the bed.

"I…..I'm not sure" Michael stammered reaching out to take the fathers hand, a sickening dizziness clutching his core as he slid from the bed and started to fall once again. This time instead of continuing to fall he felt strong hands under his arms pulling him up and pushing him back to lean on the bed. Once he was sure Michael was safely supported the father placed his hand on Michael's forehead and a bright light flashed through Michael's vision making his eyes burn as a warm sensation ran through his veins. He blinked trying to adjust his eyes back to the light in the room and was happy to find the dizziness had subsided.

"Thank you father" Michael beamed standing to attention before the father. The father simply smiled in return as Raphael entered the room carrying a bundle of cloth and metal gathered in his arms with a long blade balanced on top that Michael instantly recognised.

His sword.

Raphael stood blushing at the door and suddenly Michael was made completely aware that there was not a strip of cloth covering him. Blushing slightly himself Michael turned back to the bed pulling off the sheet and wrapping it around his waist causing the father to roll his eyes.

"Meet me in the throne room once you're dressed" the father huffed before turning to walk out the door. Michael walked over to the white marble basin in the corner of the room splashing water onto his face, stopping as he caught a glimpse of his reflection. He moved his face closer to the water trying to work out why a strange feeling had begun to impinge on his mind. Something was missing, but what? His eyes were the same bright crystal blue they had always been. His hair the same deep shade of blonde. His skin just as tanned and his wings….something was different about his wings. He could remember them being heavier, darker, more of a burden but now they felt so light, so glorious the colour of fresh honey comb. Michael fluffed his feathers smiling to himself at the soft ruffling sound which resonated from them.

"You know I always thought Jophiel was the vein one" Raphael chuckled from the other side of the room where he was sorting through the garments he had brought in with him. Michael laughed looking back at his reflection it was true Jophiel was always preening herself but the angel of beauty was not as weak or feeble as she appeared. Michael smiled as a memory returned to him of Jophiel pinning him to the floor during practice, her sword prone at his throat as she towered over him. Her long, flowing ebony hair draped over her rapidly rising and falling chest like a dark veil hiding all the mysteries of the Universe. Her deep brown eyes flirtatiously taunted him as he lay helplessly at her mercy, longing to reach up and touch her deep shimmering olive skin. Michael could feel the same sensations and emotions stirring in him now as they had that day as his manhood began to rise under the thin sheet around his waist. Michael quickly moved his wing around to hide the protruding member glancing quickly at his brother to check he had not noticed as shame began to set in making his heart feel heavy. He decided to settle with trying to bring back more memories to clear his mind of the impure thoughts now gathering while he continued with washing himself. All at once Michael was hit with thousands of memories at once as the events of the last few days of his mortal life played out in front of his eyes and his brother rushed to his side as he fell to the floor gasping for breath. He saw the girl in the diner, the birthing of the saviour and his brother. Gabriel.

"He killed me, Gabriel killed me." Michael cried out in agony. The heartbreak he felt was unimaginable, like having his torn from his chest to leave a gaping hole in it's place. How could his brother have killed him? The one brother who had always fought to protect Michael, who had always been there at his back when their duties began to overwhelmed them. The one who had been his best friend from the day they both could utter words. He felt Raphael wrap his wings around him as great loud sobs began to escape his chest in grief for what his brother had done. Every time he closed his eyes to blink away the tears Michael saw that last blow once again. When he had thought his brother was ready for giving up and joining him to give the father what he needed over what he wanted but instead his brother had grabbed his mace twisting the catch to impale both his own shoulder and Michael on the spike which shot from the end. Gabriel had pierced Michael's heart both literally and metaphorically as he threw him to the ground to watch him die looking down upon him in a mixture of contempt and sorrow.

_"You wanted to live like one of them, now, you will die like one of them" _The final words Gabriel had spoken to him played back through his mind as a fresh wave of heartbroken sobs shook his very soul. Michael didn't know which felt worse the fact his brother had killed him or the fact that once again his brother had been too thick skulled to see that there was another way. Gabriel had always craved the father's approval claiming that he favoured Michael and the others over him but Michael didn't think he believed it that much. Slowly the sobbing subsided as Michael began to pull his emotions back under control realising that as long as Gabriel was still on earth the saviour would never be safe.

"Come on, the father needs you." Raphael coaxed tucking his wings back behind his back and pulling Michael up off the floor. His deep green emerald eyes were glistening with tears, his strawberry blonde curls stopping just above them hiding the scar Michael knew Raphael had requested be left as a reminder of their lost brother. Raphael brought his pale hand up to grip the side of his brother's head lovingly as he rested his own forehead against Michael's.

"We all feel your grief my brother" Raphael whispered a single tear escaping and sliding down his cheek as he brought his wings around to touch Michael's with his soft under feathers. Slowly he moved away grabbing Michael's undershirt and holding it out to him giving him a sympathetic smile. Michael took the shirt pulling it over his head tucking his wings in tightly to his body letting them unfurl through the long slits in the back. Raphael handed Michael his garments silently waiting patiently for his brother to dress folding the sheet and placing it back on the bed once Michael had discarded it. Moving forward to assist Michael with fixing his armour in place before dismissing himself to return to his duties giving lectures in the library, leaving Michael feeling slightly comforted in the fact that he was not alone in his grief.

Michael let his eyes slide shut as he heard the door close behind him with a resounding boom. He was now completely alone as he fixed his sword into place unsheathing it to take a few practice swings as he pictured Gabriel standing before him. Michael could feel the anger beginning to surge through his body. How could Gabriel be so blind? He had been able to sense what the father needed him to do but why couldn't Gabriel? Michael shook his head remembering the father requesting that he see him in the throne room once dressed and he made his way out the door.

Michael once again ruffled his feathers letting out a contented sigh as a cool breeze caressed the sensitive flesh beneath them as he walked. As he reached out to open the door to the throne room Michael stopped his hand hanging in midair. He saw a vision of his beautiful honey comb coloured wings reflecting in the water in his mind causing him to frown as he realised why his wings had always seemed such a burden. He subconsciously moved his wings round to run his fingers through his feathers as he once again tried to work out what was going on a feeling of unease crept up his body. The door swung open snapping Michael back from his thoughts as he saw the father standing in the doorway looking excited. No not excited. He had seen this emotion in many humans and it was not excitement but anxiousness. Why would the father be anxious about speaking with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Well that's it for this chapter I really hope you enjoyed. Please if you have a spare few minutes leave me a review whether it is good or bad I really do apreciate all forms of feedback I receive. The next chapter is currently in writing so it should be uploaded in two week's at the most so until then...


	2. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any. I do however claim ownership of any original characters so no stealing…it's bad ¬.¬

**Notes:** Well here it is chapter 2 I hope at least someone is reading and enjoying this anyways as always if you have a spare few minutes let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Come in my son" The father huffed standing at the door hopping from foot to foot like a child caught red handed, thrashing his hand back and forth ushering Michael into the throne room.<p>

Michael twitched his wings feeling a disquieting concern bite as he slowly walked to the centre of the throne room to kneel. The exact same way he had done a thousand times before to receive his orders but this time there was something different….something off-key, almost wrong…he could hear voices.

They were faint and sounded far away but they were definitely there, a whispering constant chatter in the background. Michael took a moment to sort through all the memories he possessed of being within these walls previously and not once could he remember hearing anything like the voices he could hear now.

He looked around, making sure to keep his head down so the father wouldn't see, as he tried to locate the owners of the voices but he found nothing. Nothing but the usual beautiful intricately carved golden arches surrounding the father's seat.

A thought occurred to Michael that he had never actually seen the father seated in the huge solid gold throne positioned in the centre of the room. The angels were not permitted to question the father so he had never asked the others if they had witnessed it being used.

"Do you know why I have called you here Michael?" the father spoke form close behind Michael causing him to jump. He flared his wings instinctively to ready himself for flight as he felt a cold chill smearing its way up his spine as he considered the voices being the other angels staying out of sight.

Waiting for their signal from the father.

Waiting to drag him away for judgement.

"For my disobedience father" Michael replied keeping his gaze fixed on the faint swirling multicoloured pattern flowing through the smooth cream marble floor to hide the fear now tainting his usually soft features.

"Disobedience?...No Michael, you did exactly as I expected" The father smiled at Michael using his hand to tilt Michael's head up towards him so he could see the loving expression dancing across the fathers face before it faded once again returning to the stern stoic expression all the angels were used to seeing.

Michael watched the father walk towards the throne running his hand over the cold metal as confusion roiled within Michaels mind. If Michael had done as expected then why had the father sent Gabriel to kill the child in his place?

"Father I do not understand" Michael stated flatly once again fixing his vision upon the polished floor before the voices grew louder making Michael to look up. The father was still stood at the side of the throne, only now fear seemed to be seeping through his features as his eyes darted around the room. Michael tried to listen harder to the voices but he still couldn't make out any words.

To him the voices just seemed to utter garbled syllables but judging by the way the father was reacting he could understand what was being said clearly. He didn't recognise any of the voices which ruled out the theory that it was the other angels waiting to drag Michael for judgement and for a moment he felt relief wash over him.

"Unfortunately Gabriel took it upon himself to complete your task." The father sighed bringing his hand up to rub his temples. Michael let his head drop to look at the floor once more as a fresh slam of betrayal and heartache hit him hard in the gut. He felt tears springing to his eyes as a thousand questions sprang into his mind all at once causing his wings to tremble as he struggled to contain the blaze of raw emotion burning through him.

All these years he had been asking Gabriel to consider what the father needed instead of what he wanted, but he had never meant for him to go this far. He let his eyes fall shut in an attempt to hide his tears but there was no hiding the emotions churning in his soul or the slight pattering of tears that had fallen to leave a slightly darkened stain on the beautiful floor.

"It pains me to see you suffer my son" the father soothed giving Michaels shoulder a reassuring squeeze to offer what little comfort he could for the pain Michael could feel clawing at his heart. Michael could fully understand Gabriel's eagerness to complete the task which he had refused but for him to go as far as to kill Michael? There was a time when he would have done anything to help Michael or ease his suffering. What had happened?

"Gabriel will not stop until the child has been killed, he must be stopped. It is your choice what punishment he receives for what he has done to you" The father continued hanging his head as the voices grew louder once more.

"Yes father" He replied as he felt a thick cloak of guilt covered his soul at the warm satisfaction that tore through him as he thought of reaping revenge for what his brother had done.

Michael let his eyes slide shut as he felt something cold being placed around his neck, the collar!

How could he have ever forgotten the collar?

"I am sorry my son" The father said solemnly behind Michael as he heard a resounding click ring out just below his right ear. A dead bolt sealing the door to his soul completely as he writhed crying out in a combination of fear and pain. A scorching fire began to burn within him spreading from his very core to the tips of his wings as his feathers began to coat themselves in the indestructible heavenly metal plate, once again turning them to the dark burden Michael could remember.

The voices were replaced with the harrowing choir taunting him as a paralyzing pain tore through his entire body pinning him hard to the floor. He tried to move, to reach out, anything. He wanted to ask the father why he did this to them? Why he made the glory of having wings such a huge burden for the angels? But all Michael could manage to release was a strangled cry as he rode out the pain hoping it would soon subside.

Everything fell silent.

Slowly his mind began to clear and Michael realised it wasn't the crippling pain that had been pinning him to the floor but the weight of his own wings, like two huge slabs of lead strapped to his back.

It took Michaels entire force of strength for him to push himself up into a sitting position, spreading his wings awkwardly in an attempt to even out his new weight as he felt himself beginning to topple backwards.

Once he was satisfied he was no longer in danger of losing his balance he allowed his eyes search the room. The father was nowhere to be seen. Michael sighed feeling a coldness take hold as he realised the father must have left him while he was still adjusting to the collar. Even the voices had abandoned him leaving him completely alone in the huge throne room with only his own thoughts as comfort.

Michael stood slow and laboured at first but as he moved around he felt his body becoming used to the new weight naturally adjusting his centre of balance to compensate as he made his way towards one of the tall windows.

He felt tears beginning to spring into his eyes again as the thought of Gabriel being stood at his back flashed through his mind. Michael blinked them away drying his eyes before summoning a portal to the mortal realm just beyond the balcony. He launched himself off pulling his wings in close as he plummeted through it exiting to land with a heavy thud on the other side just in time to stand in front the man named jeep, the new protector of the child, as Gabriel was about bring down a mortal blow.

Gabriel stepped back shielding his eyes from the light, disbelief unfolding through his features as he realised Michael had been accepted back into the heavens as he rose to stand before him. Michael could see the jealousy and anguish unfolding in his brother's eyes as he processed the knowledge that Michael had once again been forgiven.

"This can't be. You disobeyed him!" his brother spat.

"You gave him what he asked for. I gave him what he needed." Michael answered deciding that it was not appropriate to discuss Gabriel's wrong doing in front of one of the humans. It would only leave the poor fragile creature confused and overwhelmed. Still Michael felt his heart bleed for his brother as tears formed in his heavenly blue eyes knowing that Michael had indeed been sent to deal his punishment.

Suddenly Michael saw the features of his brother's face begin to shift into a snarl of hatred and he braced himself, sword drawn, as his brother lunged forward his knife pointed directly at Michael. He felt a mixture of pity and anger as the sickening slick of flesh being sliced graced his heavenly hearing as his sword tore through his brother's abdomen.

Gabriel fell to the floor clutching at his stomach gasping in pain and Michael could almost hear the flow of divine blood falling to the floor. He closed his eyes trying to shut out the emotions running through him as he fought the urge to drop his sword and run to his brother's side as he had done many times in battle as he turned to face his brother once more. Michael brought up his sword feeling the anger at what his brother had done surge through his body as he extended it towards his throat.

Instead of dealing the final blow and cutting Gabriel's throat Michael used the tip of his sword to lift his brother's head so he could look him in the eye. It always caused a lump to form in Michael's throat when heavenly blood was spilt regardless whether it was the fallen or un-fallen.

Had they not all once been brother's in arms fighting side by side to defend the gates of heaven and even playing together in the gardens as cherubs.

"Do it" Gabriel whispered. Michael could not tell whether it was the resignation to or fear of his fate that he could see marring his brother's usually stoic features as anger began to rise in him. He wanted to scream at his brother, shake him anything to tear from him the reason everything had changed between them. Did Gabriel think that killing Michael would have pleased the father? Michael looked into his brothers divinely blue eyes as they sparkled with tears feeling the sting of his own invading his eyes as he fought internally over the best course of action.

"Do it!" Gabriel cried out in anger but as Michael looked at his brother all he felt was the deep ache of sorrow filling his soul. If he took his brother's life now even though he would be re-formed in the heavens would it not make Michael just as bad a him? As Michael looked at his brother he knew he couldn't kill him, even after all he had done he still loved him and it would tear his heart out to cause Gabriel the suffering he had felt.

"No" Michael answered out loud to himself as a wash of relief flowed through Gabriel's features. The child was safe and Gabriel was too badly wounded now to continue pursuing his mission. Michael lowered his sword and turned away from his brother looking out across the desert whilst sheathing his weapon.

"I would not have shown you such mercy" Gabriel stated softly, Michael could hear the pain and confusion in his brother's voice as he accepted that Michael had in fact given Gabriel his forgiveness for what he had done.

"I know" Michael replied flatly "that's why you failed him"

He could feel Gabriel lingering behind him trying to work out how much Michael knew and what punishment awaited him in the heavens before Michael heard the familiar whoosh of his brother's huge wings and he knew that he would never feel his brother stand at his back again. He knew that he could never trust Gabriel in the same way again.

"They're waiting" Michael said walking over to Jeep.

"Where you goin'?" Jeep asked fear lacing his voice as Michael walked to the edge of the cliff.

"You are the true protector, you always have been" Michael stated stopping to look back at Jeep.

"Will we see you again?" Jeep asked.

"Have faith" Michael replied before leaping from the cliff and flying towards the horizon dipping low before casting a portal back to the heavens as something slammed into him causing him to tumble backward spinning through the air.

"Now, now you really should pay more attention to your surroundings little bird" Michael heard a familiar voice mocking from behind him as he turned round to confirm the voice indeed belonged to who he had suspected was the owner.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I am going to aim to update again within the next two weeks but it may be a little longer since I have a pretty huge deadline on the 2nd so advanced apologies if its late. I hope you enjoyed!

Peace out

Rainyaviel


	3. Unrequited Reunion

**Author's Notes: **As a start off I want to say a huge thank you to my lovely reader's **Maladicta**, **Kermitty** and **saichick** for taking the time to review :-). I did a little update to the end of chapter 2 so please go back and just re-read the last paragraph :-) Apologies for the extremely late update but I do have the next two chapters outlined so they should be uploaded soon! Hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any, I do however own the characters I create also I am not implying that anything in this story is true so please do not take offence at anything that comes up.

* * *

><p>"Now, now you really should pay more attention to your surroundings little bird" Michael heard a familiar voice mocking as he turned around to come face to face with his brother's pale sky blue eyes sparkling in the first rays of dawn spilling over the horizon. He reached for his sword drawing it instinctively as his brother spread his arms widely, laughing at the reaction he had evoked in Michael.<p>

"Relax Michael, if I had come to fight you I would have joined in while you were wiping the floor with that big oaf." He laughed spreading his coal black wings showing off the bright red glowing veins running through his feathers. The demons of Inferno had never worn collars as the angels did but when they were banished those which took Lucifer's side always ended up with the same wings looking as though they had actual lava running through them.

"What do you want Lucifer?" Michael spat bringing his sword up and pressing the blade firmly against the pulse point in his neck. Michael's heart began to beat faster as Lucifer flared his nostrils, his lip curling in disgust at him.

"Well now! There is no need to be rude." Lucifer bit back snottily, flicking the blade to one side in irritation running his tongue along his sharp yellowing fangs. Michael snarled at the creature he had once called brother before him. So many times they had fought but never had Lucifer taken the time to taunt him beforehand. Lucifer raised his hand causing Michael's suspicion peak once more and he lunged his sword out at Lucifer again.

"Oh do relax Michael, it doesn't suit you and to be honest I'm finding it quite insulting, after all, we are brothers" Lucifer huffed tucking his long silky platinum blonde hair behind his ear.

"You, honest?" Michael half laughed "I would never trust you Lucifer and you're not my brother any longer you're the Devil" he continued sternly returning his brother a look of disgust as Lucifer looked up at him grinning in amusement.

"Do you not find it a little strange that I would come to fight unarmed," Lucifer said spreading his arms to show there was no sword strapped at his hip "and do stop referring to me as 'The Devil', I am not the ruler of Inferno."

I..Well..You." Michael stammered in bewilderment dropping his sword to his side absently, taking in the information Lucifer had just delivered. His former brother hadn't approached him unarmed for at least 4,000 years and now here he was telling him that he was not the ruler of Inferno as all the Angels had thought. Michael felt his mind beginning to race as a million different emotions surged through his veins at once. He found himself wishing already that Gabriel was there with him. He would have known how to deal with Lucifer's strange behaviour or would have at least been able to cut him down unarmed. Gabriel had always teased him about his merciful nature always saying he would 'forgive the Devil himself if he was willing to repent' and that not being able to harm an unarmed creature would be his undoing.

"Do you think we could land and get this over before we reach the next millennium?" Lucifer huffed sarcastically folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow at Michael who just nodded dumbly sheathing his sword to follow Lucifer to the base of the cliff.

"That was a good fight, I actually thought you were going to kill him at one point, really got my blood flowing." Lucifer grinned as Michael landed.

"I could never inflict such pain on him." Michael replied quietly as he rubbed distractedly at the point on his chest where his brother's mace had pierced his heart. Grimacing as he heard those words once more that his brother had uttered in disgust as he lay dying at his feet 'You wanted to live like one of them, now, you can die like one of them.' Michael shook his head in an attempt to throw the image from him mind as tears began to gather between his lids.

"Not a courtesy he thought to grant you" Lucifer stated matter-of-factly as he began preening his wings, pulling out the loose feathers and dropping them to the ground where they combusted leaving small charred marks in the sand. They must have been loving the news in Inferno, laughing at how two of the father's highest ranking angels were being pitted out against each other.

"He thought it was what the father wanted" Michael whispered instantly wishing he could retract the pointless lie as Lucifer threw his head back laughing whole heartedly. Michael knew there had to be something more troubling Gabriel for him to feel enough hate to actually kill him.

"So you don't think it's anything to do with the fact that he's sick of you always being the honoured rebellious son" Lucifer spat the smile falling from his face suddenly "You really don't think he is bored with seeing you always forgiven for your disobedience while we are always punished for doing as the father asks!"

"You were all forgiven Lucifer, even offered the option of returning" Michael warned flaring his wings at his former brother in threat.

"At the cost of losing our families" Lucifer roared in anger, taking a step towards him flaring his wings to mimic him. Michael flared his own further to show he was ready to stand his ground, ready to defend the father to the bitter end.

"You turned against us." Michael roared in return pulling back his arm landing a heavy thump to his former brother's jaw sending him stumbling backwards. Lucifer beat his wings rapidly, using them to regain his balance before rugby tackling Michael, causing the both of them to tumble down in the sand, Lucifer managed to get the upper hand pinning Michael to the floor wrapping his hands around his neck. Michael was sure he would find himself being dragged back through that awful darkness when suddenly the hate faded from Lucifer's eyes and was replaced by a sorrowful pained look. He slowly released his grip on Michael's neck allowing his head to drop, resting his chin on his chest as he dropped with a thud at his former brother's side.

"Have you come here merely to rub salt into old wounds?" Michael choked out pushing himself to a sitting position, reaching up to rub at his neck. It was strange seeing this side of Lucifer, after all this time all he was used to was Lucifer trying to kill him and the others, but here he was, looking beaten with tears glistening in his eyes.

"No" Lucifer replied sulkily pretending to focus on his long sharp nails trying to avoid Michael's gaze "I came to warn you" he continued as though it were nothing more than passing small talk with an acquaintance.

"Warn me about what?" Michael asked beginning to lose his patience with his former brother who was now pretending as though they hadn't been rolling around wrestling in the sand like a pair of disgruntled teenage humans.

"There are powers here even we don't understand and it's not going to be pretty for any of us" Lucifer warned smoothing his hair down once more as he stood brushing the sand from his clothes.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked in exasperation "What could possibly be a threat besides you" He finished narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"I am no real threat to you Michael and neither is He" Lucifer sighed at Michael rubbing his face in frustration.

"Who is this 'He' you keep mentioning?" Michael asked letting his curiosity over shadow his mistrust. He had never heard of there being another leader in hell, the angels had always been led to believe Lucifer was sent to rule Inferno, an ungoverned land of chaos, as punishment for his disobedience.

"His name is Saolan, he is the father's brother, I'm a little shady on the details but I do know there are more gods, stronger and even more wrathful than either two we know of." Lucifer explained pausing to give Michael a chance to absorb the information he had just delivered. Michael felt like he had been punched in the gut, it was too much for him to accept all at once. He felt his legs beginning to give way underneath him as he moved to sit on the rock Lucifer had been perched on earlier. The father had a brother? If what Lucifer was telling him was true then that would mean his whole life had been one huge web of lies.

"Why would the father hide the fact that he has a brother from us?" Michael asked anger bubbling in his chest as he eyed his brother with suspicion. Why would Lucifer be telling him all of this if it was just lies, Michael thought, wrestling in his own mind over whether to trust his former brother or not.

"I don't know all the details, all I know is that something happened between them, he refuses to speak of it any further than that" Lucifer sighed looking down at his feet shifting from side to side uncomfortably.

"Why are you telling me this?" Michael asked his mind racing, confusion surging through his veins as he tried his best to work out just why the father would withhold such vital information from them all.

"If things go the way He suspects they will, we will all need to be prepared" Lucifer said surprising Michael by sitting beside him resting a hand on his arm "We need to put our differences aside, we are stronger as one Michael"

"Why me? Why not Gabriel?" Michael questioned shrugging off Lucifer's hand and running his own through his hair, trying his best to hold himself together as the image of Gabriel standing over him shot through his mind once more.

"He does not question, doesn't even suspect that there is something wrong with the fathers behaviour! Do you really believe he would have even given me a chance to tell him why I had come?" Lucifer laughed causing Michael's blood to boil once more. He didn't understand how Lucifer could be so relaxed and calm about everything but Michael knew he was right about Gabriel. He wouldn't have even given Lucifer the time to make small talk. That's why he was always the better, stronger one in battle. Michael had always felt a pang of guilt when he was forced to kill but not Gabriel. He was like an unstoppable machine when let loose on the battle field, blindly hacking down all foes in his path.

"That was his only weakness" Michael replied awe struck at the wonderful image his mind conjured up of his brother's beautifully tanned biceps rippling as he swung his mace smashing in the skulls of Lucifer's men on the battle field.

"There was more weakness in Gabriel than that" Lucifer said grinning and dgiving Michael a knowing look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael snapped at him feeling as though he was missing the point somehow.

"Nothing" Lucifer said flicking his hand in the air at Michael as he stood once more brushing the sand from his jeans.

"That's it you're just going to leave?" Michael asked unable to believe that Lucifer was leaving after everything he had told Michael, he was just going to get up and leave. This was not fair Michael thought he had questions he needed answering.

"There is nothing else I can tell you" Lucifer replied casting a portal back to Inferno avoiding Michael's gaze

"Wait tell me what you meant about Gabriel" Michael demanded feeling a pang shoot through his chest at the thought of even Lucifer knowing something about his most beloved brother that he did not.

"See you around brother" He grinned giving Michael a mock salute before stepping through the portal.

Michael thought about following Lucifer through the portal to speak to this Saolan himself. He wanted answers to the questions running through his mind but he knew if he went through, there would be no way for him to return beside that, any creature entering Inferno without an escort would be torn limb from limb by the demons lying just beyond, especially one of the fathers own foot soldiers. He had been stupid enough to think Lucifer would give him the answer's he needed to hear but he had just left him even more confused than before and wondering once again if there had been something he had done to make Gabriel turn against him the way he had.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Well if you're here I have to give you a huge thank you for reading and ask if you have a little spare time please please let me know what you think. I am full of a cold atm so apologies for any mistakes that may have slipped past me also Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to all of you! Hope you all have great holidays.


	4. Judgement

**Author's Notes:** Well here it is finally finished I know I said I would be getting a few chapters up over the Holidays but I do have the next chapter written up and it only needs editing so it shouldn't take too long. A huge thank you to those of you reading this especially my lovely reviewer **Kermitty **and I hope you all enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any, I do however own the characters I create also I am not implying that anything in this story is true so please do not take offence at anything that comes up.

* * *

><p>Michael stepped out of the portal back onto the familiar balcony of his own quarters it was good to be somewhere that hadn't changed since the father decided it was time to start acting up. He was sick of holding back now, all he wanted were answers from him or at least something that made sense. He sighed sitting himself down on the plain simple bed leaning forward to catch his head in his hands.<p>

Everything was such a mess.

No matter how hard he tried he still couldn't make sense of anything that was going on. Why the father would want to destroy humanity and why would say he was expecting Michael to stop it by rebelling the way he had. Then there was his brother, Gabriel, he still needed an answer from him as to why he had done the things he had and Michael still had to decide what he was going to do about the information Lucifer had given him. He was still unsure whether or not to trust what Lucifer had told him as truthful but for the time being it was the only explanation he had for the father's strange behaviour that he had to hold onto.

"Something troubles you brother" Raphael said quietly, concern lacing his voice as he moved to sit next to Michael resting a hand on his arm as a comfort.

"It's nothing" Michael sighed cringing at the judgemental look his brother gave him, knowing full well that there was in fact something bothering him. Raphael had always been the most in tune with the deepest feelings of those he was close to, it was almost as though he had a way of seeing the emotional turmoil in them just as well as he could see the physical.

"What Gabriel did to you is unforgivable" Raphael soothed giving Michaels arm a squeeze "He will be punished for what he has done"

"Where is he?" Michael asked sharply trying to avoid the subject of his brothers actions Michael knew his brother would be punished for what he had done, he didn't need reminding of it. He needed to speak to him, to find out exactly what it was he could have done that caused Gabriel to feel so much hate towards him. He heard the words Lucifer had said to about Gabriel being sick of seeing Michael always forgiven for his disobedience, sick of him being 'the honoured rebellious son'. Could that be the reason for Gabriel's betrayal? He felt a shudder rolling through his body as he began to sob, if he had paid more attention to his brother he might have noticed the way he was feeling or Gabriel might have at least felt he could have discussed his feelings with Michael.

"He is in the throne room awaiting judgement" Raphael sighed shifting his weight to wrap his arm around his brother's shoulders holding him as he released a choked cry. Michael sat sobbing in his brother's arms for what felt like hours, unable to calm himself even though he could feel the tension building in his brother the longer he remained overwrought.

"Tell me what troubles you" Raphael whispered grabbing Michaels face gently in his hands looking into his eyes intensely.

"I spoke with Lucifer" Michael choked out as he began to seize control of his emotions once again.

"You know he's only ever looking to cause trouble" Raphael warned looking at Michael with a seriousness he had never seen in him before. He knew what Raphael was thinking but the question still lingered of why Lucifer would tell him what he had if it was only to cause trouble and how did it manage to explain so much if it was nothing more than a lie?

"I am fine Raphael" Michael said giving his brother's arm a reassuring squeeze deciding that taking time to consider how and exactly who he should reveal the information to if at all was the best course of action. Now was definitely not the best time to be discussing Lucifer with any of them not with the impending judgement, it would only cause Raphael to carry the same burden as Michael.

"If you are sure" Raphael replied looking him over sceptically as Michael felt a relief wash over him as his brother didn't seem willing to press the issue any further.

It was customary for all the archangels to be present at the judgement of one of the brothers and he knew that none of the others would be prepared to defend Gabriel for what had been done. Michael knew he had to fight to keep his brothers place, he knew he was the only one that would.

Michael stood walking out of the door heading down the corridor towards the throne room barely registering his brother calling after him as he strode away. If he could just get the father to see that there was a valid reason for what Gabriel had done, that he had thought he had no other choice, then he could perhaps persuade the father to forgive him.

He turned the handle on the door once more pushing it open to find Gabriel kneeling on the floor, his hands bound behind his back and his wings drooped to the floor in a pool of blood. His breathing was ragged and Michael cringed to think of the pain his brother must be in as he wished he hadn't inflicted the wound that was now staining the beautiful marble floor. Michael felt a slight hate for Raphael for not at least healing the gaping wound but Michael knew how much it hurt his brother when he was forced to stand by and watch any creature suffer no matter what crime they had committed and he knew there was no way he would leave Gabriel to suffer willingly.

He could see the remaining archangels all standing together on the other side of the room looking over at Gabriel in contempt and disgust. Uriel stood in the centre of Jophiel and Heniel a stern look set on his face as always, anger filling his ocean blue eyes. He had his wings spread slightly behind the two girls protectively as they both huddled closely so his sides. Michael walked over to stand next to Heniel who reached out her hand to touch his arm in comfort, starting as Michael pulled himself away from her suddenly, returning the look of contempt she had been offering Gabriel. Her pale green eyes flooded with confusion and hurt as she backed closer to Uriel who puffed out his chest, flaring his wings in warning. Jophiel did nothing more than look quietly down at her feet fidgeting with her hands uncomfortably as Raphael walked through the door walking over to stand next to Michael, both sides now clearly separated, not even taking the time to acknowledge the presence of the others. It made his stomach turn at how easily they were willing to turn against one of their own and he now knew that Raphael felt the same as he.

"Now that we are all present, we shall commence with the judgement" the father boomed looking down sorrowfully at Gabriel who kept his head hung looking defeated, as much as his betrayal had hurt Michael it still broke his heart to see his brother in such a tattered state. He looked to his right at Raphael who stood with his wings drooped looking sorrowful and felt a pang of guilt for ever thinking bad of his ever caring brother, the recent turn of events was clearly hurting him as much as it was Michael.

"Gabriel you have been brought here to be judged for your disobedience, Do you have anything to say in your defence?" the father asked standing in front of Gabriel letting his chin drop to his chest as Gabriel shook his head, his body shaking as a choked sob escaped his lips. The father looked up walking over to where Michael and the other Archangels stood together stopping and turning to face them.

"Uriel, my son, what is your judgement?" the father asked glancing at the others as he awaited Uriel's reply. Michael already knew exactly what the judgement from Uriel would be as he watched him twitch his dark wings in agitation. He had never been close to Gabriel and the two had always fought over who had the best battle strategy when plotting attacks.

"He has betrayed us all" Uriel snarled "He should receive the same treatment as Lucifer" He finished as the father grimaced at the mentioning of his banished son. There had been so many of the angels lost that day when Lucifer was sent from the heavens never to return with almost a third of all the angels choosing to follow him, none willing to leave the families they had started with their human partners. It was forbidden for the Angels to mate with the humans but when Lucifer and the others were sent to live among them as punishment for their jealousy they had inadvertently fallen in love.

Heniel nodded to signal that she agreed with Uriel's judgement shooting Michael a guilty look before looking down at her feet in shame. Heniel had always been closest to Uriel always finding him the easiest to find comfort with and confide in.

"You Jophiel?" the father questioned emotionlessly standing back to wait for her answer.

"What Gabriel has done is infinitely worse than Lucifer…" Jophiel began before being cut off by Michael.

"How can you say such a thing, he is our brother" Michael screamed at the top of his lungs finally snapping under the pressure of watching the others slowly turn against Gaberiel. All of the Archangels and the father stopped looking at Michael in astonishment.

"Thank you Jophiel" the father spoke softly to Jophiel before turning to face Michael "and you?" he questioned Michael choosing to ignore his outburst.

"You need to forgive him father, we cannot lose him like we did Lucifer, you said yourself he is sick, he has not been himself lately, father, please!" Michael jabbered frantically trying his best to make the father see sense reaching out to grab his arm as he pleaded for his brother's sanctity.

"Michael, please, calm down" Raphael said softly trying to diffuse the situation, as always, his eyes pleading with Michael not to push the matter further. Michael decided his brother was right, anger would not help solve anything and would only succeed in fuelling the already roaring fire that was currently consuming Gabriel's faith. Taking a deep breath Michael released his grip on the father's arm who was staring at him blankly.

"Please father, do not do this, I beg you, it does not have to be this way." Michael pleaded once more for his brother's forgiveness his wings falling low at his back as the father looked at him, a sorrowful look grasping his weathered features.

"You have always been the most forgiving of all the angels my boy but I am afraid this time forgiveness is not an option" The father soothed resting his hand lovingly on his sons shoulder.

"I live only by your own heavenly virtues father" Michael sighed, defeat crushing his soul completely. He knew there was no way to change Gabriel's fate, all he could do was hope the punishment would not be too severe. The father looked over at Raphael giving him a questioning but warned look waiting for him to voice his opinion.

"You know how I feel about this" Raphael said avoiding eye contact as tears began to fall on his cheeks. Michael looked between the two of them confused, wondering what could have happened to cause Raphael to behave so abrasively towards the father.

"I expected you to at least understand" The father stated sternly at Raphael before walking over to stand in front of Gabriel once again "This is your last chance to repent Gabriel" The father cautioned waiting for Gabriel to make some form of response.

"Why should I?" Gabriel asked finally looking up at the father "My brother and sisters believe I should be banished, so banish me" He finished dropping his head once more to look at the floor.

"Then it is done, you are banished to their world to live among them eternally, your soul wandering the earth alone once your mortal life is extinguished" The father spoke reaching down to remove the collar from Gabriel's neck as his body began to convulse from the deep loud sobs escaping him. Michael screamed and ran for his brother's side, he couldn't bare the pain his brother was to suffer, if he couldn't persuade the father to stop this then he would go with his brother and wander the earth aimlessly with him whether he wanted him or not. He felt Raphael grip his wing and cry out in pain when the sharp feathers penetrated his skin as he yanked hard pulling Michael backwards, grabbing his arm to hold him back. Uriel moved to his other side grabbing his left arm helping to hold him as Michael fought blindly to reach his brother. Heniel and Jophiel huddled in the background in fear of his behaviour as he screamed at the father tears pouring down his face as he watched his brother sobbing alone in the middle of the room.

Michael watched in horror as Gabriel dropped to the floor convulsing in pain from the wound on his abdomen as the powers of the heavens drained from his body and the true agony of mortality flooded through him. The father opened up a portal behind Gabriel as he walked forward grabbing his armour behind his neck and throwing him through the portal himself which closed off just as Michael broke free of his brother's grip and ran in an attempt to follow his brother into purgatory.

"How could you?" Michael screamed at the father falling to his knees before him. Not only had the father fully banished Gabriel but he had also killed him by sending into their realm with a mortal wound. Michael looked up at the other's snapping as he saw Uriel's grinning face looking down upon him smugly as he felt the poison of wrath creeping through his veins. It made him sick to think that these were the creatures sent to guide the mortals away from the deadly sins when they were all as guilty of tasting their addictive poison as Lucifer and his men had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>If you have gotten this far then thank you so much for reading! If you do have a spare few minutes just drop me a little feedback please let me know what you think good or bad. The next chapter I am hoping to get up at the start of next week as a little way of making up for my epically hectic life taking time away from my writing!


	5. Desolation

**Author's Notes: **Firstly I would like to say a huge thank you to my reader's **80icrazy80 **, **Kermitty** for their wonderfully kind words and anyone else that has been following this fic I really do hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one is well on its way ;-).

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any, I do however own the characters I create also I am not implying that anything in this story is true so please do not take offence at anything that comes up.

* * *

><p>"Michael….brother…please, open the door." Raphael begged from behind the intricately carved, heavy oak door. It had been three days since the father had banished Gabriel and Michael had locked himself away in his private quarters. He was too appalled and ashamed of the cruelty shown towards his brother and how readily the others had turned against him.<p>

Michael had tried to follow Gabriel at first attempting to return to the mortal plain in the hope of finding his brother and offering some form of comfort. When Michael found that the father had somehow placed a restriction on his powers, preventing him from casting a portal, he had settled on locking himself away.

"Michael you need to come out." Raphael pleaded once more banging loudly on the door. Michael pulled the covers tighter around him burying his head deeply into the soft pillow in an attempt to block out the awful intrusion Raphael was making on his thoughts. Turning in the bed Michael let out a huge sigh of relief when he finally heard his brother's footsteps moving away from the door and was grateful to be surrounded by silence once more.

His heart ached to see Gabriel one more time, to tell him how sorry he was for whatever it had been that made Gabriel feel he was not loved by all of the archangels. Michael felt a deep gaping hole burning in his chest making him think back to the times when he had comforted mortals while they were grieving, but he had never been able to fully understand their pain, at least not until now. Now that he knew it was likely he would never get to see his brother again he fully understood the pain and heartache the mortals were forced to endure throughout their short lives. It made him yearn to know the strength they had, the strength that had first intrigued him, the insatiable and unending will to go on living no matter what they had to face.

He wondered why none of the others seemed able to see this in them anymore, except Lucifer of course. Michael found it strange how the two of them had hated each other all these years but were the only ones who seemed able to fully understand the mortals.

"You can't hide in here forever, you know." Raphael interrupted walking in from the balcony, his concern clearly etched on his face.

"You know the door is locked for a reason." Michael pointed out turning away from his brother to face the wall pulling the covers over his head. The last thing he needed to hear was one of Raphael's 'pep talks', all he wanted to do was lie in his bed and let himself slowly drown in the emotions flooding his soul.

"Come on, get up." Raphael bit at Michael tearing the covers from his grip and exposing him fully to the world once more. Michael groaned curling his wings around his body tightly to shut out the cold that was suddenly gripping his body. Raphael huffed in exasperation at his brother's behaviour and grabbed him by his armour pulling him up to a sitting position.

"I'm not in the mood" Michael protested falling back heavily on the bed, releasing a huge sigh.

"Neither am I!" Raphael boomed sternly throwing Michael's sword down on the bed. Michael was stunned, never had he seen Raphael so agitated and it made him feel uneasy to see the most compassionate and composed of all the angels standing by his bed, arms crossed, looking down at him judgementally.

"What's that for?" Michael griped looking his brother over suspiciously as he pulled himself up from the bed fixing his sword to his hip. His brother never bothered to answer his question but Michael wasn't blinded enough by his grief that he didn't realise exactly what Raphael's intentions were.

"Come on." Raphael commanded turning and walking out of the room. Michael followed close behind him watching as he walked along the corridors his shoulders hunched and his wings dragging along the floor behind him. Nothing seemed to look the same now that Gabriel was gone. Everywhere Michael looked, from his brother before him to the deep shadows falling on the golden sandstone walls, everything seemed darker and more sinister without Gabriel there to stand beside him.

"Where is the father?" Michael enquired suddenly causing Raphael to turn quickly on his heel to face Michael. He hadn't seen the father since the events that had transpired and although Michael did not wish to see the father, he still wanted to know that he was safe.

"I have not seen him since….." Raphael trailed off a pained look encapsulating his smooth features. Michael gave him a sympathetic look reaching up to squeeze his shoulder, finally realising Raphael hadn't brought Michael out of his room just for Michael's own sake but because he too needed this as much as Michael did.

"You ready?" Raphael asked walking to the centre of the ring as they entered the arena an impish grin breaking out on his face as he turned and drew his sword. Michael drew his own in return also grinning before running at his brother, crying out as he swung his sword to the left laughing as Raphael wrapped his wings tightly around himself to block the blow.

"Now that's cheating." Michael teased shoving his brother playfully.

As the two of them continued sparring with each other laughing and mocking playfully, Michael felt all of his troubles beginning to fade away, making the world he had known all this time seem normal once more. Michael and Raphael hadn't sparred in a long time, Raphael much preferring to hone his skills in healing rather than causing wounds, but Michael could tell that Raphael was having as much fun as he.

Michael managed to disarm his brother then threw his own sword to the ground letting out a deep roar as he ran tackling his brother to the ground. Raphael grabbed a handful of the soft, warm dirt lining the floor of the arena and threw it into Michael's face blinding him for the moment, giving himself the chance to get the upper hand.

"So, the prodigal son emerges." Jophiel observed from the edge of the ring, her soft melodic voice carrying gracefully across the arena.

"Jophiel!" both exclaimed sitting up in surprise to look at her as she walked towards them.

"Not exactly protocol for angels to wrestle in the dirt is it?" she scorned looking down at her two brother's now sat beside one another like misbehaving teenagers looking down at their feet. Neither spoke, neither really wanted to speak to her after her harsh words against Gabriel. Michael felt the pang of pain he had come to know as heartache running through his chest once more and felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Uriel wishes to see you." She directed at Raphael looking down at him in contempt and Raphael simply stood quietly, leaving the arena his shoulders once again hunched. Michael remained sat at Jophiel's feet looking up at her now expectant to hear some kind of lecture about his behaviour that day but instead she simply smiled at him holding out a hand to help him to his feet.

"Why did you say that what Gabriel has done was worse than Lucifer?" Michael enquired looking his sister over quizzically as he took her hand and pulled himself up. He was intrigued to know her reasoning behind the harsh words she had spoken against Gabriel and he decided now was the best time to do so while she seemed in a good mood.

"Do you not believe it was? Incase you have forgotten Gabriel killed you!" she reminded Michael confusion running through her beautifully smooth tanned features, causing a fresh wave of betrayal to wash through the pit of Michael's stomach.

"I forgave him." Michael replied quietly trying to hide the look of pain that encompassed his features.

"Michael no matter what Lucifer has done in the past he never killed one of us, Gabriel did, you can't deny that is infinitely." Jophiel spoke softly moving closer to Michael gently grabbing his hands and bringing them up to her lips placing a kiss in each palm. It had never occurred to Michael before but looking back over the past battles, although Lucifer and his men had indeed badly injured the archangels before, he had never actually killed any of them.

"He thought he was doing right." Michael replied in a pathetic attempt at defending his brothers actions, snatching away his hands and looking down at his feet once more. He couldn't deny that Jophiel had a good point when she said Gabriel had done worse than Lucifer but Michael still refused to believe that the most obedient of them all would suddenly decide to commit those acts unless there was a good reason behind doing so.

"What makes you think that? What makes you so sure he didn't kill you just because he was jealous?" Jophiel snapped making Michael cringe a little, there it was again 'jealous'. Why was it everyone around him lately thought that Gabriel was jealous in some way. Michael found it hard to understand how he could have missed something so detrimental to his brother's well being.

"What makes you so sure that he was jealous of me?" Michael bit back in anger unable to comprehend how Jophiel could think she knew his brother's deepest most inner thoughts when it was Michael who had been the closest to Gabriel. He felt his anger beginning to increase, how could he have missed the signs? Why did Gabriel never tell him? And why was Jophiel trying to dictate to him how his brother had felt? She had not known Gabriel as well as Michael had.

"I do not know." She whispered tugging gently at her collar and rubbing the side of her neck. Michael felt his heart beginning to race, pounding in his chest as he looked at his sister now fidgeting with her hands at her waist.

"Tell me what you know" He said sternly stepping close to her, sure that Jophiel knew something that had contributed to Gabriel's behaviour. It took a moment before Jophiel finally looked up at him guilt spilling from her eyes as she brought her hand up to caress Michael's cheek.

"If Raphael and the father hadn't been able to bring you back" She spoke tenderly moving so her face was inches from Michael's closing her eyes, leaning her forehead against his and breathing deeply to calm herself.

"I would never have been able to forgive myself" She breathed bringing her other hand up to rest on his opposite cheek.

"Tell me what you did?" Michael whispered placing his hands on her shoulders feeling his patience hanging by a thread, sure that Jophiel had done something that had contributed to Gabriel's behaviour.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She cried starting to sob collapsing against Michael's chest wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"What did you do?" Michael asked using all of his strength to remain as calm as he possibly could, grasping her face in his hands to look her in the eyes.

"I…I told him we were lovers" She choked out sobbing harder as Michael looked down at her, his face contorting into a look of hatred.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Michael sneered feeling the final strained thread of patience he had snapping as he began to shake her back and forth vigorously.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to, he stormed in and started asking why we were spending so much time together. He demanded to know what was going on between us and then he asked if we were lovers and I asked him what business it was of his if we were?" Jophiel squealed at Michael squirming in his grip. Michael knew that Gabriel had always admired Jophiel but he never thought that his brother held deeper feeling for her. It would make sense that his brother was indeed in love, was it not the same sickness that had brought about Lucifer's fall.

"Stupid girl!" He shouted at her throwing her to the floor and drawing his sword unable to hold back his anger any longer as Jophiel began to scream in terror, wrapping her dark metallic wings around herself. Was this how Gabriel had felt? Had the thought of his brother betraying him with the woman Michael suspected Gabriel loved really cut him that deeply.

"Michael!...Michael!" He registered someone shouting in the distance as he stood fighting internally with himself, torn between making her pay for what she had done and the mercy he felt in his heart.

"Michael! Stop it! Your scaring her. Your scaring me!" Raphael shouted, his astonishment at Michael's actions clearly audible in his voice. He took Michael's sword from his hand, shoving him away and pulling Jophiel to her feet checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"What happened?" Raphael asked but Jophiel only looked to her feet. He looked over at Michael hoping to find an answer from him answer but Michael found himself unable to move, the shock of what he had done setting in fully.

"Stay away from me." Jophiel sniffled as Uriel walked into the arena and she took off running, floods of fear and dismay streaming down her face as she crashed sobbing into her brother's arms.

"This has gone far enough Michael, it was Gabriel who chose the path he is now following, no one else. I thought perhaps you would have calmed since his banishment, that perhaps you would be able to move on, but you are only getting worse." Raphael spoke sternly stepping closer to Michael. He sighed deeply moving to cast a portal beside Michael before turning back to look at him, disappointment filling his eyes.

"I am sorry my brother but there is no other way, know that I still love you but if you cannot control your emotions then I fear they may cause you to meet the same fate as Gabriel" Raphael spoke softly his shoulders hunching once more, a grave look encompassing his features.

"I do not know what came over me" Michael spoke softly knowing that Raphael was right, he had indeed contemplated hurting Jophiel for what she had done which was wrong of him, no matter what she had said, Gabriel was not under her control when he committed his crimes, it was wrong of him to place the blame with her. Michael felt tears beginning to sting his eyes, how could he ever have thought about hurting one of the others, especially while unarmed? No matter what she had done she did not deserve to feel the fear he had inflicted upon her.

Michael turned slowly, walking through the portal forcing himself not to look back at his brother as the warm wind caressed his face and he felt the stone hammer of guilt crushing him as he realised his actions had caused the one true brother he had left to turn against him. He was once again alone in his fight to find out what was going on in the heavens and he knew there was no way for him to return once he had entered the mortal plain, he just had to hope the father would release the restrictions he had placed upon his powers.

He stepped out of the portal back onto the cliff where he and Gabriel had fought and the full grief he felt for the loss of his brother made his heart feel as though it would burst from his chest. He moved to the edge of the cliff looking down wondering where Gabriel could be now.

Would he even still be alive?

Michael knew trying to find his brother was futile, he had no idea where in this realm the father had sent Gabriel, but he could no better exist without his brother by his side than the mortals could survive without air. He moved so his feet were hanging just over the edge of the cliff and taking a deep breath he let himself fall forwards slowly relishing in letting go of everything as he plummeted towards the ground spreading his wings just in time to avoid hitting the warm earth below.

He would indeed look for his brother and would not give up until his wings were too exhausted to carry him.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Well thank you all very much for reading! Please if you have a few minutes to spare leave me a little feedback and let me know what you think.

A little extra note for **Kermitty **do you think this was a little less confusing? I really tried to pay attention to the feedback you gave when re-writing. Oh and an extra thank you for the helpful feedback :-)


	6. Longing

**Authors Notes:** First off apologies for the great absence on this story. I don't know why but I found myself stuck in a complete writers block! I have to send out huge thanks to **Kermitty, 80icrazy80 **and**Voldie's Pet Snitch **for their wonderful and inspiring reviews and I hope you all enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any, I do however own the characters I create also I am not implying that anything in this story is true so please do not take offence at anything that comes up.

* * *

><p>Michael threw himself down on the edge of the cliff once more, his defeat crushing him completely.<p>

He huffed, fluffing out his feathers and using his wings to shield himself from the now cold breeze brushing against his skin. Three months he had searched high and low for Gabriel but hadn't found him anywhere.

Michael had always returned to the cliff to watch the sunset. It was the last time he had seen his brother in all his glory. He had checked everywhere he could possibly think of but had only succeeded in finding one of Gabriel's feather's laying in solace at the base of the cliff.

He had forgotten how beautiful Gabriel's deep, golden brown wings had been before they had all been forced to wear the collars. Something else they had to thank Lucifer for.

Michael stopped spinning the silky feather in his hand. It had been an immensely long time since he had ever recalled such a memory.

He could picture it so clearly.

His brother's huge wings turning and twisting as he banked from left to right beside Michael. Smiling.

Gabriel smiling.

Michael let out a choked laugh to himself. It was hard to believe that Gabriel had once owned the warmest and brightest smile in all the heavens. It had been so long since Gabriel had smiled or even graced the heavens with his joyous laughter. It made Michael's ear's ache and long to hear his smooth deep voice caressing his senses once more.

Michael pulled his dagger from the waist of his deep faded jeans. He had tried his best to blend in with the humans in his search for his brother, but there was always one thing they noticed. One part of him he couldn't hide. The part he supposed that allowed the father to control his powers. It was the part of him that stood out proudly and let all of existence know he was a heavenly being.

His wings.

He knew how excruciating it would be to remove them but he had managed to survive the last time he had fallen from grace. This time he had made sure to gather the resources he needed to complete the amputation. He looked down to his left at the small piece of mirror and the first aid kit he had liberated from a rundown abandoned building in the city. He had no choice if he wanted to find his brother. It was the only way he knew to get into purgatory without casting a portal and he was sure the father would not lay claim to his soul this time…..

"You know I wouldn't call sulking a worthy pass time for the likeness of God." Lucifer mocked as he dropped himself onto the edge of the cliff beside Michael, flicking his platinum blonde hair back over his shoulder.

"What do you want now?" Michael snapped at Lucifer as he tucked the small first aid kit and mirror under his wing.

"Then again he always does like a good sulk whenever you disobey him baby brother." Lucifer continued ignoring Michael's question. He fluffed his feathers while shuffling around to find a comfortable position. Lucifer eventually settled with his legs dangling off the cliff, looking down between his knees at the rocks sticking out of the floor below.

"What exactly do you want Lucifer?" Michael enquired, once more feeling his blood beginning to boil at Lucifer's aversion.

"I was wondering why you had been down here for so long." Lucifer stated nonchalantly playing with a piece of stray hair. Michael rolled his eyes. He was in less than the right frame of mind to be dealing with his brother's games at this moment in time.

"I don't see what it has to do with you?" Michael bit back snottily, feeling the urge to throttle his former brother rising to the surface. Lucifer had been the one to rile him about the absence of loyalty between the archangels in the heavens. It was Lucifer that had caused Michael to really question what was going on with the father.

"I'm concerned for you brother." Lucifer pouted at Michael.

"You always were the sneaky one Lucifer." Michael stated grinding his teeth. Lucifer had always been the one archangel that would snoop around in the heavens, hoping to find something new and exciting to entertain himself with, even if it was at the expense of one of the others.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Lucifer barely whispered turning to look Michael in the eye sympathetically.

"I could have done more." Michael replied feeling the tears stinging his eyes as he thought of his brother roaming the earth completely alone.

"You really think you could have taken on all of the heavens yourself?" Lucifer laughed slapping Michael on the shoulder. Michael had never truly understood Lucifer's strange reactions to certain things. They were always so raw, so, human.

"None of them did anything to stop it, if you would have seen it, he was so helpless." Michael blustered struggling to get the sentence out as rivers of tears began to flow from his eyes once again. Michael felt so weak. It was as though all his strength had been stripped away from him when he and Gabriel were fully separated.

"In case you forgot no one tried to help me or my men." Lucifer reminded looking down to the base of the cliff once more. Michael hadn't forgotten that day but had buried the memory away deep in his mind.

"He was in so much pain." Michael choked out as he began to sob.

"Like I told you brother it was not your fault, you were not the reason for Gabriel's actions." Lucifer soothed surprising Michael by laying an arm around his shoulders.

"If he would have told me how he felt about Jophiel, I would never have let her get so close." Michael sobbed between gulped breaths as he felt the world becoming a blur as Lucifer hushed him and held him tightly while he sobbed. It was strange how his greatest enemy had now become his only ally. The only one who could ever really sympathise with what had happened.

"All these years I though Gabriel was the thick skulled one." Lucifer chuckled smiling brightly at Michael.

"Johpiel told me…" Michael began to defend his statement but was cut off.

"Gabriel doesn't love Jophiel." Lucifer said trying to calm his laughter.

"Well I don't understand" Michael confessed, confusion spinning in his mind.

"Really? We're playing that one?" Lucifer asked raising an eyebrow at his brother's stupidity.

"I am not in the mood to play your games Lucifer." Michael scolded looking sternly at his brother.

"Jophiel is in love with you!" Lucifer almost shouted from the edge of the cliff. Michael felt a sharp ache in his stomach at the thought of missing yet another piece of information everyone else seemed to be in on but him.

"How exactly would you know that?" Michael asked feeling the urge to strangle his brother returning once more.

"She has loved you for millennia. Why do you think she always asked you to train her even though she was better with a sword than any of the Angels?" Lucifer grinned, giving Michael's thigh a firm slap.

"Well…I….thought." Michael stammered trying to find the right words to say 'I don't know' without sounding like a complete fool. It completely failed and he ended up babbling like a maniac as he imagined just how relieving it would be to thwap Lucifer around the head around now.

"I really didn't think you would be that shocked." Lucifer said trying to pull a serious face before bursting out in laughter once more. This time Lucifer didn't even try to hold it in as he threw himself back, holding his stomach.

"It still doesn't explain why Gabriel freaked out." Michael replied, the human term feeling almost foreign on his tongue. It took him by surprise that he would use such a term and Lucifer must have found the expression amusing as he fell into fits of laughter once more.

"You have been here too long brother!" Lucifer exclaimed wiping tears of laughter from his face and breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

"Gabriel's?" Lucifer asked taking the feather from Michaels hands once he had finally managed to get himself back under control.

"Yeah." Michael replied looking down at it once more before snatching it back from him.

"He really never did tell you did he?" Lucifer asked concern lacing his face.

"Tell me what?" Michael sighed rolling his eyes. He still had a strange feeling that Lucifer was up to something.

"You will need to ask him that one." Lucifer sighed looking down and noticing the small first aid kit just poking out from under Michael's wing.

"How am I supposed to do that? He is probably dead by now!" Michael both asked and exclaimed. He felt that familiar tugging in his chest as though someone was pulling gently at his heart.

"There is no such thing as death, only transition." Lucifer reminded him. Michael sighed, he really had been in the mortal realm for too long. He had begun to use their terminology he had even woken from a dream in the most inappropriate state.

"It doesn't matter I can't search beyond this realm anyway." Michael stropped wrapping his wings tightly around his body.

"Is that what they were for?" Lucifer enquired pointing to the small first aid kit and mirror. Michael Shrugged and tucked his head down into his knees so that Lucifer could see only his wings.

"It is the only way I can follow him into purgatory without the ability to cast the portals I need." Michael explained desperately trying to reason with not just Lucifer but with his own mind as well.

"And you were just hoping the father would not retrieve you once again?" Lucifer enquired looking suspiciously at Michael who was now sat looking down over the cliff.

"After the way I reacted to him expelling Gabriel, I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted me back." Michael snapped instantly wishing he could take the words back and not give his brother such ready ammunition to fire.

"And what if Gabriel isn't in purgatory? There would be no way for you to return." Lucifer surmised knowing full well that Michael hadn't thought anything through fully.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. Wait. How do you know about that?" Michael whispered in return shouting out in surprise when he realised exactly what Lucifer had said.

"You told me." Lucifer replied quickly jumping up to his feet to stand by Michael.

"No I only said Gabriel had been banished! How do you know Lucifer? What are you really up to?" Michael snarled pulling out his dagger and holding it to Lucifer's throat.

"Errr Hello! Saolan is a god too!" Lucifer chirped sarcastically waving at Michael and rolling his eyes in exaggeration.

"Right." Michael sighed eyeing Lucifer suspiciously. Lowering his weapon Michael tucked it back into his jeans looking out to the sunset once more. He was still unsure what to think of Lucifer's recent change in behaviour but whether Michael liked it or not Lucifer was the only form of an ally he had left.

"Well since Gabriel is gone and you are considering suicide. Perhaps you would accompany me to speak with my Lord first?" Lucifer asked standing and holding his hand out to Michael.

"And why should I trust you?" Michael asked suddenly.

"I assure you brother I have no agenda here, besides he will probably be able to remove that awful collar you're so fond of." Lucifer grinned as he walked clear of Michael and cast a portal into the realm of Inferno.

"You just expect me to follow you into total discord?" Michael bit back still apprehensive about entering the chaotic realm even if he did hold out the hope that this Saolan would be able to help locate Gabriel.

"You know what I always loved about using the portals? You really never can tell exactly what you might find on the other side." Lucifer chimed quizzically placing his right foot behind him and bowing for Michael to enter the portal. Michael had no idea what Lucifer had meant by the statement nor did he want to know. He simply put it down to one of Lucifer's pointlessly cryptic messages he used to spout to annoy the other angels when they were young.

Michael suddenly had the most curious thought. Although he had never really fully understood the human concept of love and the strength they found from it. He found it curious that here he was entering a realm he knew to be nothing more than evil with his arch enemy at his side, all in the hope of finding his brother. Michael felt that incessant tugging at his heart once more. Could it be that what he felt for Gabriel was more than just brotherly love?

Michael looked over to Lucifer who was still stood, head down, beginning to shake slightly under the strain. He took a deep breath and walked forward through the portal. He had always said he would walk into hell itself to save Gabriel and now was his chance to prove it.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Things are starting to come together in my head now with this one so yeah hopefully the updates are going to be more regular. I'm still going to be aiming to be updating every 2 weeks as long as there are no assignment tragedies along the way. If you have a spare few minutes please leave me a comment and let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading.


	7. Relvalation

**Author's notes:** I know this one is quite long but I'm sure you will totally adore the ending! I have to give a huge thanks to **80icrazy80**,** Kermitty **and** Yas** for being wonderful enough to take the time to review the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading guys!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any, I do however own the characters I create also I am not implying that anything in this story is true so please do not take offence at anything that comes up

* * *

><p>Michael stepped out of the portal expecting to come face to face with a million chaotic Demons, instead all he found was a calm empty dark cave. The walls and ceiling were made of the darkest black granite Michael had ever seen. It glistened and twinkled like a beautiful night sky. He walked over to one of the torches lighting the room fascinated by the florescent green flame that lingered above it.<p>

"Not what you expected?" Lucifer asked giving Michael an amused look.

"Surely this can't be right." Michael stated to himself letting his fingers glide back and forth through the flame.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing but He runs a pretty tight ship." Lucifer said nonchalantly with a shrug picking at his nails.

"Where is the fire, and the demons?" Michael asked looking out across the great lake laid out before him. Michael couldn't help but walk over to get a closer look at the deep purple waters.

"We're not actually fully in Inferno yet." Lucifer informed grabbing Michael's armour to stop him getting too close to the water.

"It's beautiful." Michael said leaning down to touch the dark waters, watching in horror and wonder as a hand came up to meet him.

"Fall in there and there really is no way out." Lucifer warned pulling Michael back further as the water rose up swirling into the atmosphere and beginning to take the form of a woman.

Michael watched his heart beginning to ache as the figure began to change form once again this time settling on a male with huge dark wings. He watched as it moulded itself into the image of his brother.

"Gabriel?" Michael questioned, feeling the urge to run into the creature's arms becoming almost unbearable. The longer Michael stood looking at the creature the more he was convinced it was Gabriel standing before him.

"It finds your inner most desires and entices you in, do not be fooled brother." Lucifer warned grabbing Michael's armour and pulling him back once again. Michael watched as the creature burned a deep red then fell back to the water letting out a deafening scream.

"Did you see him too?" Michael asked bemused, turning to Lucifer as tears glistened in his crystal blue eyes.

"Michael, I saw my wife and my children. They are what I long for the most. Each being sees what their heart desires most." Lucifer replied laying a hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael looked down at his hands unable to comprehend what was truly happening. If Lucifer was right then perhaps Gabriel was Michael's true love and the centre of all his desires. The more he thought about it, the more right it seemed for him to be wrapped in Gabriel's huge arms and wings. How well they would fit together! All Michael had to do now was hope that, if he ever did find Gabriel again, he would reciprocate the feelings of love Michael could feel burning in his heart.

Michael suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt cloak him. The angels had hunted and killed Lucifer's descendants for thousands of years. They had always been told the Nephilim were an abomination, a mistake that needed to be dealt with. Michael knew now that they were nothing of the sort. They were in fact a by product of the purest love any of the angels could ever manage to fathom.

"Forgive me." Michael burst out flinging his arms hopelessly around his brother.

"I forgave you long ago my brother." Lucifer whispered into Michael's ear, his voice breaking as Michael felt a single tear tap on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Michael sobbed pulling back to look into his brothers eyes.

"You were only doing what you thought was right." Lucifer reasoned grasping Michael's face between his hands.

"How can you forgive what I did. I do not understand." Michael asked confusion knotting his brow firmly.

"You will." Lucifer smiled placing a kiss over the knot in Michael's brow in a show of brotherly affection. Lucifer turned looking out across the water, sighing as he wiped his eyes.

"So how do we get across?" Michael asked walking over to stand beside his brother.

"Well we can fly, since we have wings, or we can be stupid and wait to be ferried across." Lucifer smirked sarcastically spreading his wings. Michael followed suit and the two of them took off soaring over the water, brother beside brother.

Michael watched the water as they flew over making sure not to get too close as hands rose up beneath them. Waiting for the opportune moment to grab one of them and drag them to the depths of suffering itself. Michael could see a river off in the distance with water the same colour red as the veins in Lucifer's wings.

"That's Phlegethon." Lucifer informed him pointing to the river that Michael could now see was literally a river of lava burning brightly in the distance. He could see various beings moving back and forth between the flames that hovered over the surface and some even swimming through the river. He surmised that all of these creatures were the demons that had always resided within Inferno.

"Is that?" Michael asked not knowing the right word to use to describe it without offending his brother.

"What the humans call Hell." Lucifer finished for him and smiling at Michael.

"So that's where all those the father denies entry go to." Michael stated in wonder. He was amazed at how brutal the father was with his punishments. He could only imagine the pain and suffering the occupants must endure there.

"No those are just the ones that break the rules, besides there are far worse places down here." Lucifer corrected pushing his hair back behind his ears.

Michael watched as they passed over the lake entirely and the granite began to obtain a slightly red glow. Michael looked up at the sky and saw that the beautiful black twinkling had been replaced with huge grey clouds interlaced with red veins. Almost like permanent strikes of brilliant red lightning in the sky.

He could see a huge building off in the distance made of some kind of red stone. As they approached the gate Michael could see a huge three headed dog pacing the grounds beyond them and was relieved when Lucifer landed on one of the window ledges.

Michael stood looking around the room unable to place the type of stone the room was made of. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even the floors were of the same material as the walls and ceiling. It was similar to that of the deep red ruby's of earth only it shone with a faint orange.

The furniture placed in it was mostly black and made of either dark wood or just black cloth. Michael was amazed at how glorious Inferno was. It was completely different to how it had been described to the angels in heaven. They had always been taught that the demons ran loose and that there was no order what so ever, from what Michael had seen so far Inferno was probably more organised than heaven.

"Apologies brother but we need to move on." Lucifer spoke softly walking away and signalling for Michael to follow him. Lucifer led Michael through a series of corridors not too different from the ones in the heavens. He ushered Michael through a set of heavy dark wooden doors and into a room which instantly reminded Michael of the father's throne room.

"That was once my throne room you know." Michael heard a voice claim form the darkness and he watched in awe as a tall being stepped out to greet him. Michael was surprised at how much he looked like the father despite having bright pale white skin. He wore nothing more than a deep black robe secured around his waist and Michael could see hundreds of scars scattered over his skin.

"My Lord." Lucifer spoke bowing in front of the eight foot tall god standing before them both.

"Nephew." Saolan replied bowing at Lucifer in return.

"You're Saolan?" Michael asked looking at the man before him in awe. He had exactly the same bright blue eyes as the father.

"Yes child I am." Saolan smiled walking over to take a closer look at him. He lifted Michael's chin so he could see his face more clearly then moved around the stand to Michael's left. Michael watched in apprehension as Saolan gripped his wing spreading it out and examining it closely, running a finger over one of his bladed feathers. Saolan dropped the wing and moved to stand in front of Michael, narrowing his eyes and looking at him in judgement. Michael couldn't help but feel his stomach churn as his eyes fell upon the long tears in Saolan's cheeks.

"Unfortunately Inferno was much more chaotic when I arrived." Saolan smiled or at least Michael thought it was a smile. It was hard to tell since the tears gave the effect that he had a permanent grin.

"You want the collar removed?" He asked looking Michael over, the amusement evident on his face.

"If it will assist me in my search for Gabriel, yes." Michael replied eagerly. Michael noticed Saolan glance over and grin knowingly at Lucifer before bringing his hands up to the collar around his neck.

"This may sting slightly." Saolan mused as he began to fumble with the collar before pulling it from Michael's neck.

At first Michael didn't feel anything, literally anything.

He felt as though he was floating.

No, not even floating.

He felt as though he was part of the air surrounding him.

As the sensation of owning a solid form began to return, Michael felt a searing pain burning through his wings as the metal began to melt away. He felt all the life drain from his body as he fell to the floor, his knees giving way under the pressure of pain.

After a while the pain began to subside and Michael found he was able to stand. He pulled his wings forward running his fingers through the once again silky feathers. His wings were back to feeling as light and delightful as they had been before Lucifer's fall.

"Better?" Saolan enquired looking Michael over quizzically. He seemed to be as amused by him as Lucifer, and Michael still didn't understand why.

"Thank you." Michael beamed at Saolan who nodded in return.

"Are you going to help us?" Saolan asked suddenly taking on a serious tone.

"I do not even know what is going on." Michael stated shrugging to exaggerate that he really had no idea what had gotten into the father.

"Our parents have returned." Saolan revealed sighing and moving over to throw himself down in the deep ebony throne against the back wall of the room. Michael stood like a rabbit caught in headlights, staring dumbly from Saolan to his own feet.

"No disrespect intended but how can the creator of everything have… parents?" Michael questioned causing Lucifer to burst out laughing and Saolan to order him to leave. Michael was surprised at how quickly his brother seemed to comply with his new leader and looked Saolan over suspiciously.

"I had heard he was spinning that little fable. He did not create everything. He created some of the life forms that inhabit the earth as did I, but our realms have always been. They have existed for as long as time itself." Saolan explained as Michael stood sporting a blank expression once again.

"So you're expecting me to believe that my entire life has been a lie?" Michael suddenly blurted out. He was finding it hard to believe that the father would lie about something so important, something so huge. They had been created to protect mankind, after all. If the father hadn't created mankind then did he even create the angels at all?

"I am not asking you to believe anything I say Michael, but you know in your heart that there is something wrong in the heavens. You heard the voices in the throne room before he placed that contraption on you, yes?" Saolan prompted. Michael didn't like how Saolan kept bringing up things from his mind that he had never spoken of. He felt as though his consciousness was being violated somehow.

"Apologies, Nephew, I forget that those not familiar with my powers may feel a little apprehensive at first." Saolan apologised grinning and bowing his head towards Michael.

"You can read my thoughts?" Michael enquired looking Saolan over suspiciously.

"Yes but I assure you anything I see I will never speak of to anyone other than you." Saolan assured. Michael still didn't like the idea. He was unsure where this Saolan would draw the line at anything 'too personal' and it made Michael feel wary.

"I do not understand what the voices are. I could hear more than one being speaking." Michael reported, telling Saolan the information before he had a chance to steal it from his mind.

"Collectively they are known as the Superioris. They are the five higher beings that created all of life and existence. They were the ones that forced the father to flood the earth the last time. This time they wanted to send an apocalypse but you, you crippled their plan Michael." Saolan said standing and walking towards Michael. Placing his hands on Michaels shoulders, enthusiasm and hope glowing brightly in his pale blue eyes.

"And Gabriel?" Michael asked hoping that Saolan would reveal that these Superioris were the ones behind his brother's harsh treatment.

"The father was furious at him for almost ruining humanities chances of surviving. The others only know that he killed you in the process and in their eyes it is the worst crime that can be committed." Saolan whispered the last sentence lowering his head.

"That doesn't change the fact that he is still my brother and I need to find him!" Michael exclaimed shrugging off Saolans hands. Michael could feel the desperation growing inside him he felt helpless, all he wanted was his brother.

"I know." Saolan spoke softly.

"So why don't they just take over and destroy humanity themselves?" Michael asked becoming frustrated at the holes he was able to pick in what Saolan was telling him.

"They cannot control the earth." Saolan answered rubbing a hand over his smooth head.

"We wanted to create a realm free from their meddling, their rule. So when they left we created the mortal plain together. They cannot even travel to their realm Michael." Saolan informed him walking back towards him.

"So if you were trying to create a realm free from them, why make humans suffer such pain?" Michael asked looking deeply into the taller gods eyes.

"Pain, Michael, is the price of freedom." Saolan sighed heavily. Michael stood dumbfounded it was something he had never considered before. The humans were free but longed for the pains they suffered to stop. The angels however suffered little pain compared but longed for the freedom the humans possessed.

"I will help you. Once I find my brother." Michael offered the conditions, he thought they were more than reasonable.

"Of course." Saolan smiled, bowing before walking past Michael and leaving the room. Michael heard low voices from outside the room before he saw a tall being walk through the door with dark red veins through his wings just like Lucifer's.

"Gabriel?" Michael asked unsure if it was one of the demons once again trying to fool him.

"Yes Michael." Gabriel replied holding his arms open to his brother. Michael rushed across the room throwing himself into his brothers grip, lacing his fingers through his hair possessively.

"I thought….I'm so glad you are safe." Michael whispered softly as tears began to trail down his cheeks. Gabriel cupped Michael's face in his hands holding his lips just inches away from his. Michael felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest as Gabriel bowed his head kissing each cheek gently.

"I love you." Michael burst out holding his breath as he desperately awaited his brothers response.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Well yep there it is our beloved Gabriel is back! I will be updating in another two weeks to let you all know what Gabriels answer will be ;-). Thanks for reading and as always if you have the time please please leave a review good or bad.


	8. Falling

**Author's Notes:** I thought that perhaps it would be good for me to bring you all up to speed with Gabriel so yeah here's his take on things :-). I really hope that this story is as much fun to read as it is to write and a huge thanks to my most loyal readers **Kermitty** and **80icrazy80** it's you guys that make me write more than anything and all those of you that have added this story to your alerts/fav's list!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any, I do however own the characters I create also I am not implying that anything in this story is true so please do not take offence at anything that comes up

* * *

><p>Gabriel gasped as he felt someone grab the back of his armour and drag him backward. The pain he felt in his wings had become unbearable and he found it impossible to move even though he did not really want to leave. He was more than resided to his fate. The angels no more possessed the emotion of human hope than the humans possessed their wings. Gabriel had simply given up. He was more than sure that Michael would now hate him forever for what he had done. Gabriel knew in his heart that it was only right that he was punished for what he had done.<p>

Gabriel felt a falling sensation taking over as his wings burned and throbbed. He found himself thanking the father for dealing the punishment that Michael had refused him.

He tried in vain to take in oxygen but found none in the atmosphere where he had been sent. Gabriel opened his eyes and his pain was enveloped by panic as his eyes focused on the earth thousands of feet below him. He felt his heart beginning to race as he gasped and groped at the air desperately trying to find the oxygen he needed. He tried to beat his wings but could only manage a slight twitch as he felt the strength draining from his body.

How could the father do this? Spit his own son out of the heavens without even the oxygen he now needed to survive.

Suddenly Gabriel felt a gush of wind collide with his body and fully fill his lungs. He felt life returning to him once more while he gulped down huge breaths and let out a deafening roar of rage as he saw the earth rapidly rising to greet him. He finally began to beat his wings hard, closing his eyes and pleading for it not to be too late.

To his astonishment when Gabriel opened his eyes once more the earth was no longer getting closer but rather gliding along beneath him. He let out an involuntary laugh of triumph as he felt the air smoothly caressing each of his feathers gloriously. His laughter echoed through the atmosphere as he twisted and twirled through the air beneath the clouds. For the first time in his life Gabriel truly felt as though he could do anything he wanted and it made him feel like an eagle soaring above the earth.

Gabriel stopped suddenly hovering over the base of that familiar cliff once more. What exactly did he want? It had been so long since the angels had possessed free will he could barely remember the feel of desire or wanting.

Suddenly an image of Michael tore through Gabriel's mind. He had loved his brother for so long it had become an unbearable burden. He had grown to hate the humans and how they could freely love who they chose. He had let his jealousy corrupt him and twist his mind. He had been foolish enough to think the father may even make an exception for two of his highest ranking angels. Instead of a loving understanding father when he confessed his deep affection for Michael. Gabriel had been greeted by a callous evil old man who merely suggested that Michael saw one of his sisters as a better suitor.

That day Gabriel felt as though his heart had been torn from his very chest. He had been so angry at Michael for not telling him about Jophiel. He had felt so betrayed by him that he simply lost all self control and had, to his own surprise, done the most human thing possible. He had decided that if he could not hold his brother's heart then no one could.

"Michael." He whimpered as a flash of his brothers dying eyes appeared in his mind. How could he have been so wrong? How could he have been so foolish?

Gabriel should have known that trying to also destroy the humans would have caused him to receive nothing more than hate from his brother. He had truly wanted to see their destruction through the jealousy that had clouded his mind. When the human protecting the saviour had refused to give up Gabriel had seen something else. He had seen the reason why the humans were granted freedom and the angels were not.

"Father, tell me. What can I do you earn back your love?" Gabriel prayed solemnly as a single tear rolled down his cheek. As though in answer, Gabriel's wings began to burn once more only this time it was not metal melting away that causing the heat.

Gabriel beat his wings trying his best to stop the flames that were now spreading along his feathers and burning a path towards his back. He let out a cry of pain as he hit the wall of the cliff hard feeling the bones in his wings crush as he collided with the solid rock. He looked down at the ground where only jagged rocks and a few stray feathers lay waiting to greet him as the world turned completely black.

Gabriel opened his eyes to the sound of a familiar sob in the distance. He moved to rise expecting to feel a searing pain shoot through his body but felt nothing. He moved to sit himself up patting down his body to check that he was in fact whole and not lay scattered but still conscious at the bottom of the cliff. He had seen it happen to many humans when their body had all but begun to rot but yet they refused to leave. They had refused to believe that their life in the mortal plain had come to an end. It had taken days sometimes even months to convince them that they were finished and needed to leave. Even then they were apprehensive to believe they really had died.

"Oh Gabriel!" He heard the same voice sob once more. He was sure it was Michael but his voice sounded distorted, almost as though it was travelling through a vast sea before reaching Gabriel's ears.

"Michael?" He cried out but received no reply as he began to look around. He could see his own feathers scattered over the rocks but no blood. He looked down at his abdomen and found that a thick deep pink scar had replaced the gaping wound his brother had given him. He reached over his shoulder feeling to see if anything still remained of his wings. He found that the only evidence of them that remained were two long scars stretching along each of his shoulder blades.

He heard footsteps approaching and jumped to his feet expecting to greet perhaps one of the humans. He stood dumbfounded as he saw a watery silhouette of what looked like Michael moving towards him. His brother stopped before reaching him and knelt at the rocks picking up one of the stray feathers that lay there.

"Why did you not listen to me brother?" Michael asked and Gabriel watched as damp drops began to appear on the rocks beneath where his brother knelt.

"I am here Michael, I am listening now." Gabriel cried out reaching out to touch his brother. Gabriel watched in horror as his arm passed through Michael's figure and the image began to ripple like thick water. Gabriel knew instantly what this place was. He had actually died when he hit the rocks surrounding him but with no one willing to claim his soul he had simply been shoved in purgatory.

"Do you have any idea how hard you are to find?" Gabriel heard Lucifer huff from behind him. Gabriel instantly jumped to his feet taking on a fighting stance and ran at Lucifer whacking him heavily in the jaw. Lucifer lifted his hand shoving Gabriel easily backward causing him the land flat on his back.

"I'll pretend you didn't do that, since you mortal and all." Lucifer grinned wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Stop teasing Lucifer and finish it!" Gabriel shouted pulling himself to his feet. He had never experienced the feel of being the weaker life form and found himself sympathising with the creature he had nearly crushed on that cliff.

"You really have no hope do you." Lucifer stated looking Gabriel over with interest and throwing a pair of leather pants at him. Gabriel hadn't realised he was completely naked until that point and blushed as he moved to cover his man hood with the pants after attempting to use his wings. Once he had pulled on the pants Gabriel stood staring down in puzzlement at the new contraption he had found attached to them.

"You have gotta be kidding me." Lucifer cried in exasperation covering his face with his hand before moving towards Gabriel. Gabriel's first reaction was to attempt to push Lucifer away from him. Lucifer simply flicked Gabriel's hand out of the way as he grabbed the pants at the waist and pulled up the zipper. Gabriel watched slightly amused at expression on Lucifer's face. He was looking down as he buttoned the pants, disgust and embarrassment turning his cheeks beetroot red.

"You know you're even more out of touch than I remember!" Lucifer quipped brushing off a stone before sitting down with a heavy thud. Gabriel turned to look back once more at the figure knelt behind him. The few drops had now begun to look more like a puddle. Gabriel felt his heart constrict within his chest. It hurt so much to know that his beloved Michael was suffering such pain.

"He loves you, you know." Lucifer stated playing with his hair looking even more relaxed than he should while sitting across from his mortal enemy.

"Of course, we are brothers." Gabriel sighed looking longingly at Michael's silhouette. The emotion was evident in his voice no matter how hard he tried to cover it but Gabriel was not about to admit his true feelings to the beast seated across from him.

"Yeah sure, that's what I meant!" Lucifer droned sarcastically rolling his eyes at Gabriel.

"What are you after?" Gabriel snarled at Lucifer, looking him over in contempt.

"I came to simply extend an invitation." Lucifer smirked at Gabriel.

"An invitation to what?" Gabriel asked dumbly kicking himself internally as Lucifer rolled his eyes once more.

"You have a choice. You can either stay here and wander the earth alone for the rest of eternity or, you could accompany me back to Inferno." Lucifer spoke snottily.

"To be honest we could probably do without idiots like you but my lord insists." Lucifer finished gesturing towards Gabriel with his hand. Gabriel stood staring at Lucifer. He could not believe that the devious bastard really thought he was going to fall for that ruse.

"There is no other Lord, do you really think me that stupid?" Gabriel snarled once more at Lucifer. He could feel his blood boiling under his skin. This creature had harmed so many of his brothers and sisters that Gabriel was finding it hard to keep his composure.

"Fine stay here but I am not lying brother." Lucifer spoke softly. He ran a hand through his long hair in exasperation.

"How dare you, we are not brothers!" Gabriel yelled running at Lucifer once more. Lucifer quickly moved to the left tripping Gabriel with his foot, roaring with laughter as Gabriel fell face first in the dirt.

"We are more alike than you would admit brother." Lucifer reminded as both he and Gabriel watched Michael spread his wings, taking off from the base of the cliff.

"He's been sitting up there for weeks, hoping that you will return to find him." Lucifer informed Gabriel watching as Michael disappeared at the head of the cliff.

"If I could, I would." Gabriel sighed longingly, momentarily letting his guard down. It was true. If Gabriel had the opportunity to take back what had happened he would run to Michael and fully confess his love for him, whether he loved Jophiel or not.

"What if I told you I could reunite the both of you?" Lucifer proposed taking hold of the advantage he had found.

"What makes you think I will trust you?" Gabriel asked looking Lucifer over suspiciously. He did not like where this was going but he would do anything to see his brother's glorious eyes once again. He would give anything to have a real chance to explain his actions and why he had behaved so irrationally.

"You have no other choice." Lucifer smirked offering his hand to Gabriel as he cast a portal to his left. Gabriel looked him over suspiciously once again. He knew he was in a dangerous position but the offering of a chance to see his brother once more overrode Gabriel's normal cautiousness. He took the hand Lucifer was holding out and instantly understood what it was that made the humans continue fighting even when all hope was lost. It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>As always thanks for reading guys and if you have the time to leave a little feedback please do ^_^. I decided to get rid of the chapter titles because well I'm too lazy to keep thinking them up for this one lol but I might add them back at a later point when I can think up good ones :-P The next chapter will be up in another two weeks as always and until then;

Peace out all!


	9. Suspicions

**Author's Notes: **Hello! Yes I finally updated! I think the first thing for me to do is apologise for the huge gap in my updates. Unfortunately my workload suddenly exploded but I have finally managed to find a day when I can get a chapter done and uploaded. As always a huge thanks to the wonderful **Kermitty **and **80icrazy80** for reviewing. Also thanks to all those of you that have added this story to your fav's/alerts list I've been quite surprised at how many of you there have been considering I have been inactive for a while. Yes anyway less of my mindless gabbering, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any, I do however own the characters I create also I am not implying that anything in this story is true so please do not take offence at anything that comes up.

* * *

><p>"It is time bother." Lucifer grinned as he entered the room. He leaned over Gabriel intrepidly, grabbing a handful of grapes from the table.<p>

Gabriel looked him over hatefully. Saolan had promised Gabriel that it would be him extending the invitation to Michael in return for his services but instead Lucifer was now being sent.

"Is there anything you would like me to pass on?" Lucifer enquired wrapping an arm around the tall slender woman that had slunk into the room behind him.

"Tell him it is not his fault." Gabriel sighed looking down as his hands to hide the tears that sprang to his eyes. He had been looking forward to seeing Michael once more but now he felt as though his heart had been torn from his chest.

He reached out picking a grape for himself and throwing it into his mouth allowing the bursts of flavour to caress his tongue. The table in front of him was filled edge to edge with wondrous luscious fruit and beautiful sweet smelling browned meats that made his mouth water even though his stomach was swollen and throbbing.

"Get off" Gabriel cried out as Lilith threw herself nonchalantly over his knee as Lucifer left the room.

"You're gorgeous." She cooed running her finger along his nose lightly.

"Wonderful, you're drunk!" Gabriel snarled at the vixen trying to beseech him. His new brothers all roared with laughter around the dark wooden table.

"You have no limitations here brother." Azazel snickered slapping Gabriel's arm playfully.

None of the fallen seemed able to understand Gabriel's current abstinence. Mistaking it for loyalty to the father rather than the longing for the lover his arms cried out to be wrapped around.

Lilith wrapped a piece of his hair around one of her fingers kissing the crook of his neck gently. Gabriel felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand as rage began puming through his body. She ran her fingers tightly through his hair and Gabriel finally felt his final thread of patience snap as he threw her from his lap.

"What is your problem!" Lilith cried as she moved around the table.

"Hey Lilith you can come sit here is you want." Belathor leered at her from across the table while rubbing at his crotch. Succeeding in earning himself a glare of disgust from the older being before him, as she moved to place a lingering kiss on Gabriel's cheek while grinning at him.

"Well that was rude." Belathor scoffed after she left the room looking at the others, once the snarl had faded from Gabriel's face. All the fallen began to shake their heads laughing at the youngest of that all as his face contorted as a sulking look began to cover his face.

Gabriel plucked another grape from the table throwing it into his mouth. He had been pleasantly surprised by the contrasts he had found himself growing accustomed to during his time in Inferno. Unlike the heavens there were no limitations, or at least not in the same sense, as those the father enforced. In fact here in Inferno it was greatly encouraged for all beings to fulfil their most wanton desires. Unless of course those beings were inhabiting the many rivers flowing through the terrain.

It had also surprised him at how quickly his hair had grown after Saolan had given him his wings back. Although he had found it annoying to have his hair so long it brushed his shoulders he had grown to like it. To him it signified the changes that had occurred in his personality.

Suddenly Gabriel was snapped from his thoughts as Belathor stood in a rush turning to one of the others looking red faced and embarrassed.

"Fuck you!" He cried before storming from the room in a strop, slamming the door behind him causing the fallen to laugh even harder. Gabriel felt a slight pang of guilt and sympathy for the younger male. Belathor always seemed at a loss when it came to communicating with the fairer sex. Always choosing to try showing off to his brothers rather than aiming to impress the female before him.

"I thought you were fetching Michael anyway?" Azazel asked turning his own and the tables attention on Gabriel.

"So did I!" Gabriel exclaimed hoping his brother wouldn't push the issue any further.

He felt a pang of betrayal shoot through him at the thought of Michael offering his hand to Lucifer to accept his invitation. Gabriel wanted that hand to be offered to him and him alone. Gabriel had spent hours rehearsing in his head the exact words he was going to say and had even tried to gauge Michael's possible reactions. The only reaction he couldn't quite gauge was to the confession of his love. Gabriel knew he needed to tell the other angel how he felt but didn't seem able to find the right words. It would tear him apart if his beloved threw his heart back in his face.

Gabriel allowed his mind to wander back to the conversation with Saolan when his hopes had been crushed.

"_Where is he?" Gabriel asked feeling anxious at the thought of seeing his brother once again. He had no clue how Michael would react precisely to seeing him once again. He wasn't even sure if Michael ever wanted to see him again let alone follow him through the gates of Inferno itself._

"_There has been a change of plan" Saolan informed him as Gabriel felt his heart sink to his feet._

"_Lucifer will be offering the invitation to Michael instead." He finished leaning back in his throne comfortably._

"_NO! We had an agreement. You promised it would be me that offered the invitation in return for my loyalty to you." Gabriel boomed instantly regretting his reaction as Saolans face darkened and he rose from his throne._

"_It will do you good to remember who you are speaking to." Saolan huffed as he strode calmly to stand closely in front of Gabriel. _

"_If I remember rightly you were doing nothing more than wandering around in Purgatory until I sent Lucifer to fetch you and would probably be rotting in the abyss by now on your way to the true death." Saolan asserted making sure to slow his words for impact towards the end._

"_It only means that you will see Michael a little later than planned, but do not worry either way you will be reunited with him eventually." Saolan soothed caressing Gabriel's feathers lightly, with a grin. Gabriel knew from experience it only took a flick of the wrist for a god to remove anything they wanted, from any being. Gabriel more than understood the subtle threat Saolan was giving off and didn't want to give up his wings. Most of all he didn't want to give up the chance at seeing his beloved Michael once more. _

"_My Lord, forgive me I should not have spoken to you as such, I apologise for my reaction." Gabriel forced out while looking down at his feet._

"_May I ask the reason for this change?" Gabriel enquired politically raising his head to look Saolan in the eyes. Saolan sighed rubbing his face with his hand in exasperation at Gabriel's question._

"_You will be the bargaining chip or sorts, to lure him here." Saolan blurted out flicking his wrist towards the door in indication for Gabriel to leave._

"_Why would you need to 'lure' him here?" Gabriel questioned. This time Saolan looked at him sternly narrowing his eyes. Gabriel wasn't sure he liked the way this was going. Michael was only meant to be brought back to inferno in order to reunite him with Gabriel but now Saolan seemed to have another agenda._

"_You angels are not the easiest to convince unfortunately. It is simply a more efficient way of ensuring he returns here so I may speak with him." Saolan explained trying to reassure Gabriel. He decided it would be easier to find out what his new brothers knew about Saolan's plan rather than risk pressing the matter further._

"_What makes you think he would not return with me if I offered the invitation?" Gabriel asked stubbornly deciding he would allow himself one more enquiry before leaving his Lords presence._

"_I do not doubt that he would return if you were to bring him back." Saolan bit back looking Gabriel over with suspicion as Gabriel looked at his feet once more. He was sure he had given Saolan no reason to distrust him and found it hard to understand why he would doubt whether Gabriel would return with Michael._

Gabriel snapped out of the memory as Azazel waved his hand in front of his face.

"I would say earth to Gabriel but, yeah, well, non of us are on earth are we." Azazel laughed grabbing a leg of meat from the table taking a huge bite. Gabriel wondered how much his new brother would know about Saolan's plans or why Michael seemed such an asset.

"Why do you think Michael is so important?" Gabriel blurted out suddenly causing Azazel to glance around the room to see who, if anyone was paying attention. Luckily all the others had gone back to either eating or talking and Azazel leaned over the arm of his chair to get closer.

"That's obvious. He's the get out clause." Azazel whispered as a woman began dancing around the table trying to either entice or distract them.

"Get out claus for what?" Gabriel asked perplexity creasing his brow.

"You really aren't the smartest are you?" Azazel half sighed half laughed as he leaned even closer to Gabriel.

"You can't re-enter the heavens any longer can you? Neither can we or even Saolan." Azazel prompted giving Gabriel a moment to pull the pieces together in his mind.

"Because we are all banished, yes, but once Michael joins us he will be the same." Gabriel surmised looking over at Azazel with an expression of blank amusement.

"OK, because Michael hasn't been banished from the heavens then technically he can still enter of his own accord. Also once the collar has been removed from his neck he will become defaulted in a way. So until he gains the wings Saolan dispensed upon us or is banished, he will be able to enter any of the realms freely, as he chooses." Azazel spoke slowly while watching the others around the table to ensure they weren't listening in.

"The father would never banish Michael." Gabriel spoke solemnly feeling the stab of betrayal that was fast becoming a familiar friend, gnawing in the back of his mind.

"Exactly!" Azazel exclaimed.

"That's what makes him the key to us gaining entry to the heavens once more and stopping these other gods that have appeared." Azazel finished glancing around uncomfortably. None of the fallen seemed to be able to understand the concept of any being having superior power over either god than the angels would.

Gabriel stood dismissing himself from his brother's presence, squeezing his shoulder in thanks for the information before leaving him to enjoy what they seemed to call entertainment. It was one thing that Gabriel was still finding hard to stomach. The free disrespect they had towards monogamy was a little too much for Gabriel to swallow. They seemed to find more fulfilment from hoping from mate to mate rather than staying with their one true love. It was either that or watching females writhing and displaying themselves raucously around the room.

He supposed there were always going to be things he disliked no matter what realm he was in. Inferno was all about freedom and fulfilling ones desires which often lead to jealousy and friction between its occupants. Whereas the heavens were all about restriction and resisting ones desires for the good of al that is holy which meant having a total lack of freedom and true happiness.

Gabriel was heading back to his quarters to ponder the information he had just received when he saw Lucifer passing one of the corridors. His heart leaped and Gabriel instantly changed direction heading towards to throne room where he was more than sure he would find his love. Gabriel knew full well that Michael could well end up banished from the heavens for even being within Inferno itself. He had grown so accustomed to fulfilling his own selfish desires he only saw his own gain and lacked to consider the hurt it may cause to his one true love. All Gabriel could see in his mind were visions of Michael wrapped tightly in his arms as Gabriel wrapped his wings around both of them.

"I was just about to fetch you." Saolan grinned as he walked through the door almost colliding with Gabriel.

"I do believe you have a little catching up to do." He winked before disappearing along the corridor. He took a deep breath before entering the room calming his nerves. It was now he would make his confession, he could hold it back no longer.

"Gabriel?" Michael called out seeming unsure as to whether it truly was Gabriel standing before him.

"Yes Michael." Gabriel replied smiling and holding out his arms as his eyes began to fill with tears of joy. All the words he had rehearsed and memorised from his mind as his eyes met Michaels. His heart began to race as Gabriel felt a rush of panic surge through his veins while he searched for the words to convey his feelings.

"I thought….I'm so glad you are safe." Michael whispered as he threw himself against Gabriel's chest wrapping his arms tightly around the slightly taller angel's neck. Gabriel felt his heart crumble as he felt tears pattering against his skin as he moved to cup Michael's face lovingly in his hands. He took a deep breath readying himself for his confession.

"I love you!" Michael burst out suddenly taking Gabriel by surprise as he felt his entire body soar with delight as Michael stood holding his breath as he waiting for his response. Gabriel suddenly found himself frozen in place. His nerves were causing his body to ignore what his brain was screaming for it to do. He had rehearsed his reaction to Michael's let down so many times he had never prepared for the circumstance that perhaps Michael too felt the same as he.

Gabriel watched in horror as Michael's face darkened with sorrow and he pulled to move away from Gabriel's grasp. Finally Gabriel's body reacted and he managed to overpower Michael pulling him tightly to his chest. He tried with all his strength to utter his heartfelt reply but the only sound escaping Gabriel's lips was a bewildered whisperas his tears began to fall.

Slowly Gabriel leaned down kissing his brother softly on the lips as he spread his wings to wrap around them both. Michael moved closer to deepen the kiss, their tongues battling roughly for power over the other.

Gabriel felt everything around him melting away as he let his hands drop from Michaels shoulder to roam and caress his wondrous body. He couldn't believe the one thing he had longed for over the many millennia that made up his existence was now finally his. He found it even harder to believe his greatest fantasies were now within his grasp and he could freely show Michael the love he felt.

"I've always loved you." Gabriel managed to whisper against Michael's lips as he began to lead his lover back to his quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Please, please, please if you have a spare few minutes leave me a little review to let me know whether you liked it. The next update I am hoping to get done over the next week or so maybe earlier if I have the time so watch this space ;-)

Peace out all!


	10. Arrest

**Author's notes:** Firstly apologies for my rather long absence! Unfortunately things have managed to get on top of me lately. However I am now back and writing again ^_^. A huge thanks to **saichick, xPercyx, 80icrazy80, Kermitty **and** xMikiferx **for taking the time to review and also thank you to all of you that have added this story to your updates/favourites list.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any, I do however own the characters I create also I am not implying that anything in this story is true so please do not take offence at anything that comes up.

* * *

><p>Michael turned on the soft bed made of his lover's feathers. No matter what comfort the warm bed provided, Michael could find the calm mind he needed in order to sleep. Months of constant searching for his brother had taken its toll on his body which cried out for rest. He turned once again to face the tall, muscular Adonis lying beside him, burying his head into the golden tanned chest he faced.<p>

Inferno was nothing he had expected it to be and the visions he had seen of the burning lakes swirled through his mind. A tornado uprooting all safety and security he had possessed filled with the ton of information dropped upon him by Saolan. He was still finding it difficult to comprehend the fact that the father had lied to them all. He didn't understand what the reasons could be for the father hiding all of this information from them.

Michael looked up at Gabriel as he wrinkled his nose before encasing Michael tightly in his arms. He didn't seem to be having any trouble sleeping, especially after the events of the previous night. A wolfish grin crept across Michael's face as the memories danced through his mind. He leaned himself up on his arm placing a kiss on his new lover's soft, perfectly formed lips.

"It is hard to believe it took us almost a million years to get here." He whispered against Gabriel's lips. At first Gabriel's new appearance had unnerved Michael but he was beginning to grow accustomed to the new more roguish appearance his lover had embraced. The most unnerving thing that had stuck Michael however was the rapid change Gabriel's personality had undertaken. At first glance the Gabriel Michael had known and loved seemed to be gone but Michael now knew that Gabriel was still lurking under the surface somewhere.

Michael felt a soft pang of guilt run through his heart at the happiness he felt when the thought of the father's reaction to their union invaded his mind. He felt shame at the freedom and bliss he felt with no need to ask the father to give his blessing or permission. He sighed heavily. He loved the father greatly but he knew that he would never give up his new found love. Not for anything in the Universe. The love he and Gabriel shared was the one thing that truly made him feel free.

"It was always you that tried to pull me back in line when I tried to defy him." Michael chuckled lightly running his fingers through Gabriel's now silky soft wings.

"Not that you ever listened" Gabriel smiled kissing Michael firmly on the lips.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Michael flirted seductively darting his tongue into Gabriel's mouth. The soft moist taste of his lover causing his manhood to tense, twitching and throbbing as another flash of their bodies entangled sprang into his mind.

"It drove me insane and that's what I adored." Gabriel replied between kisses with a cheeky grin. Michael stopped looking disbelievingly at the man lying beside him. It was hard to see Gabriel smile without being enveloped in awe. It had been so many years since anyone had seen Gabriel wear anything other than his 'grump' face. Michael had almost forgotten the true beauty of it.

"What?" Gabriel asked self-consciously, his brow furrowing slightly. Michael simply grinned and dove into a deep kiss pulling his lovers body as close as he could. Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around Michael holding him firmly in place. Michael's breath caught in his throat as he felt Gabriel's hand gliding down along his body before engulfing Michael's throbbing erection in his huge grasp.

Both lovers groaned as their sweet lovemaking was rudely interrupted by the sound of their chamber door being unlatched. Gabriel moved instinctively to cover both of their dignity.

"Shit!" Belathor cried out as his eyes fell on the scene before him falling backwards in his rush to leave the room.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Gabriel snapped at the young angel that had now been dubbed a demon before them.

"Apologies, they told me you were alone." Belathor explained pulling himself up and rubbing his rear.

"Who sent you?" Gabriel enquired scowling at Belathor standing before them, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Azazel, He said to tell you that Saolan is calling for the presence of both of you." Belathor muttered as his wings dropped, hitting the floor as he began to sulk.

"We'll be right there." Michael smiled at the young angel before standing to pull on his clothing. Belathor practically ran from the room in embarrassment, pulling the door shut behind him.

"You know I remember you being the one they all played their pranks on at one time." Michael chastised playfully with a grin.

"He falls for it every time though and even manages to fall for the same pranks twice." Gabriel returned in exasperation.

"Well I remember you falling for a fair few twice, sometimes even a third time." Michael teased sitting back on the bed. He moved to kiss Gabriel lightly as he lay outstretched in all his glory.

"I suppose they do take it a little far sometimes." Gabriel admitted.

"Please somebody record this," Michael cried out sitting bolt upright on the bed "is THEE Gabriel actually admitting he may be wrong." Michael grinned as he ran a hand over the hair covering Gabriel's chest.

"Don't get used to it." Gabriel huffed jumping from the bed to pull on his clothing.

"You know you're very cute when you sulk." Michael soothed lovingly as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist from behind nuzzling the crook of his neck gently.

"Cute, really?" Gabriel asked turning to look at Michael in annoyance. Michael was ecstatic to finally see Gabriel's usual self making an appearance. He supposed it was Gabriel's stubbornness that had made him fall in love, not that he would admit the fact to his lover. Once Gabriel had that little golden nugget of information Michael knew he would play on it no end.

"You know I think I like the new you." Michael giggled before swatting Gabriel's ass gently as he stood. It was nice to be able to be playful with the usually austere angel.

"Come on." Gabriel returned before turning and kissing Michael, leading him out the door towards the throne room. Michael followed his lover obediently along the corridors of Inferno. It still struck Michael how closely the palace of Inferno mimicked that of the heavens. Michael was still unsure of just how trust worthy the father's brother may be. He was certain that if he had been tricked into ruling a place such as Inferno, he would still be grieved over it, even if it had occurred eons ago. He watched as Gabriel confidently pushed his way through the door, his perfectly sculpted biceps bulging slightly under the weight.

Michael got the sudden urge to grip his lover's ass in his hands and have his way with him there and then. It would have probably enraged the surprisingly easy going Saolan to find the two of them in the most sacred of embraces. They both entered side by side and it occurred to Michael how good it felt to finally get to stand beside his brother once again without any animosity.

Saolan greeted them both along with Lucifer who was already perched on the steps leading up to his lord's throne. Lucifer jumped to a stand as Saolan climbed the steps and flung himself haphazardly across his seat.

"It is nice to see you smile." Saolan smirked from ear to ear, knowingly, at his newest subject. Lucifer tried his best to stifle a laugh at the comment earning him a glare from the god sitting above him.

"You called us here for a reason my Lord?" Gabriel enquired adopting once again his usually sombre expression.

"It was Michael I wanted to speak to more, his part in this is most vital." Saolan answered nodding towards Michael, "I need you to go see what the current situation is within the heavens. Speak to my brother tell him I wish to have a convocation, see what he has to say for himself." Saolan finished with a huff.

"I will not betray my father." Michael warned gripping Gabriel's hand in order to feed his sudden rush of courage.

"And I would not wish you to." Saolan spoke bowing his head towards Michael.

"I fear I will be ill received by my brother's." Michael confessed looking at his feet uncomfortably as he shifted slightly.

"I doubt that is something you will be unable to handle." Saolan smiled gesturing to Michael that he was expected to now be on his way.

"You'll be fine." Gabriel reassured him squeezing his hand firmly, "find Raphael he will help you." He finished kissing Michael passionately.

"I would take you with me if I could." Michael soothed, stroking Gabriel's cheek lovingly before he moved to cast the portal he would need to travel back to the heavens once more. Gabriel shone his lover a small grateful but saddening, longful smile as he walked towards the portal.

"Extend invitation to any that wish to return with you." Michael heard Saolan call just as he stepped into the portal, exiting into the training ring of the heavens in the hopes of finding Raphael.

Michael found himself face to face with an infuriated Uriel rather than the brother he hoped for.

"What do you want heretic!" Uriel boomed as he drew his sword on Michael.

"I want nothing more than to converse with the father." Michael said lifting his hands to show he did not reciprocate the hate his brother was showing.

"After all that you have done you have the audacity to return?" Uriel spat twitching the sword in his hand towards his brother.

"It was me that Gabriel killed and I have forgiven him for that!" Michael cried feeling his recently faltering calm breaking once more.

"You found him then?" Uriel enquired in surprise. Michael nodded his answer to his brother not wishing to speak unless it was needed.

"What rock was the snake hiding under this time?" Uriel threw at Michael grinning as he saw his brothers features darken with anger.

"He is in Inferno now." Michael spoke quietly hoping not to anger his brother further. Uriel roared with laughter moving to return his sword to its sheath.

"Oh what a surprise the false protector of all that is good would end up with that lot!" He exclaimed puffing out his chest to show that he was ready to fight, "I assume you have joined them also?"

"I have joined no one!" Michael shot back quickly at his brother, "I merely wish for this madness to be ended." He finished.

"You both match so well brother, both snakes among snakes down there in that place. How could you ever sacrifice the glory of the heavens for utter chaos? Actually no I am not surprised it was only a matter of time until your disobedience was to reach the next step!" Uriel cried out shoving Michael and punching him squarely in the jaw. Michael felt the hit shoot through his body like a jolt of electricity. He fell to the floor dazed for a moment before leaping to his feet. Taking a deep breath Michael hurled himself at his brother. He could hold his temper no longer. Michael rugby tackled Uriel to the ground and both began to wrestle in the dirt like schoolboys.

"Hey, Hey stop it!" Michael barely registered Raphael calling across the training field as he dropped everything and raced to break up the fight.

"Brothers, Brothers!" He boomed trying to subdue the pair unable to decide which it would be best to restrain. He eventually settled on Michael who was flailing like a wild animal at Uriel who was pinned underneath him. Michael managed to overpower Raphael a few times until the cloud of rage began to disband from his mind. Michael rose suddenly allowing Uriel to rise also as the sheer horror of the situation struck him. Two of heavens highest, supposedly purest of the fathers holy beings had been rolling in the dirt like a pair of disgruntled teenagers. Uriel stood for a moment looking at Raphael in disgust before storming from the arena, as Raphael stood firmly between him and Michael.

"I'm sorry." Michael spoke in little more than a whisper. He was suddenly engulfed in shame for his actions as he looked down at his feet to hide the bright red glow in his cheeks.

"You seem to be making a habit of that." Raphael spoke seriously, "Although I know that Uriel has been filled with anger towards you since what happened with Jophiel." He rested a hand on Michael's shoulder wincing at Michael as he lifted his head to reveal a reddening welt beneath his eye.

"I need to speak with the father." Michael stated more as a plea than a request.

"You found Gabriel?" Raphael asked hope filling his glistening, emerald green eyes.

"Yes, he has changed a lot but he is well." Michael smiled. Raphael had always been one of the most compassionate of all the angels, always striving to see both sides to any disagreement. He was constantly trying to empathise with all creatures of the universe.

"Good." Raphael spoke before gesturing for Michael to follow him towards the throne room of the heavens. Michael always hated the reaction the other angels had towards him after he had disobeyed the father but this was even worse. As he and his brother walked along the corridors every angel they passed refused to look at either of them. Usually it was either an awestruck or shameful look but at least then they acknowledge his presence.

As his brother pushed the door to the throne room open, the discordous hum struck Michael instantly, like spears being jammed into his ears. It seemed louder and more off key than it had been the last time he was here. Both angels entered apprehensively as they saw the father slumped in the gleaming golden throne.

"Father?" Michael called out quietly waiting for the father to move.

"Michael my boy, where have you been?" The Father cried jumping from the throne and rushing down the pearl white steps, "I was so worried." He sighed pulling Michael into a tight embrace.

"Inferno." Michael said dropping his wings and letting his head hang low, "I met your brother Saolan. He told me everything." He confessed flicking his eyes up to see the horror settle on his father's face.

"Michael you must leave." The father boomed sternly at him looking around in fear as the humming grew louder.

"Father why?" Michael asked sounding more like a whining child than the protective son he was trying to be.

"Now!" The father cried his eyes growing wide with fear. Michael suddenly found himself being blinded by a piercing white light and brought his arm up to shield his eyes. He felt his heart beginning to hammer in his chest as it dawned on him that perhaps his father was un-creating him.

Slowly the blinding light began to fade away to reveal to Michael and his brother five tall, slender, strange looking beings. Michael instantly recognised them as the Superioris Saolan had mentioned. He had forgotten that Raphael was unaware of anything to do with the being. Michael watched in dismay as his brother's face contorted in terror as Raphael fell to his knees.

"Why do you come back you insolate worm. " one of them roared as all five beings looked down upon him. Michael estimated them to be at least ten feet tall with huge coal black eyes that pierced his soul. Their deep grey skin, alien to anything he had seen before. They wore long obsidian robes that glistened and twinkled like the stars in the darkest night sky. Michael felt a chill run down his spine as the group surrounded him awaiting his answer.

"I wish only for peace." Michael replied solemnly, bowing his head in an attempt to show he was no threat. The group was silent for a while and appeared to be contemplating their next question.

"Please, please let him go. He means no harm." The father pleaded running to stand at his son's side.

"He is the rebeller is he not?" one of them enquired, turning towards the father. Michael was in a state of terror when he realised they dwarfed even the father who did not answer, refusing to give them a reason to harm his sons.

"Who, what are you?" Raphael enquired in awe at the huge creatures before him.

"We are the Superiouris." One of them affirmed.

"Do you have names my lords?" Raphael enquired further distracting the great beings once more and flicking his wrist. Michael took note of the gesture and began to move around to leave the throne room in order to return to Inferno and bring back help.

"We have no need for names. We are one. We are Legion!" They spoke in unison as one of them moved to block Michael's path, "We know all!" They boomed as Michael was seized by the throat. He felt his feet leave the floor and flapped his wings, beating the body of the towering being as he felt his throat constricting under the pressure. Michael longed for the first time for his old sharp metal coated feathers as a hot fire flushed through his body. Everything began to darken. He could hear the father calling out. Distant. Echoing. Fading.

The creature finally released its grip and Michael fell to the floor coughing spluttering and wheezing. He felt himself being dragged backwards along the floor as the father and Raphael cried out for what he now realised was his fragile life.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please please if you have a spare 5 minutes leave a little review. Thanks so much for reading! The next chapter should be uploaded in 2 weeks at the most :-)


	11. Defaulting

**Author's notes: **First things first! A humongous apology for all those of you that have been awaiting this update. I have not given up on either of my stories and even have a fair number in the works atm. The reason I have been absent for so long is that I have left Uni and finally found work plus on top of that I have found out that I am expecting a little boy in March! So things have now been stupidly busy for the last six months. However I have been finding time at work when I am bored and have finished everything for the day so have decided that for now this would be the perfect time to start updating my stories and writing up drafts for the new ones. So yes people I am back, bad and ready to kick butt! Lol

I have to give out a huge thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favourites and Alert's list but I especially owe a massive thanks to **Kermitty**, **xPercyx**, **The Stygian Angel**, **Sharkolla**, **JadeObsession** and **xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx** for taking the time to leave such wonderful reviews.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from legion nor do I claim any, I do however own the characters I create also I am not implying that anything in this story is true so please do not take offence at anything that comes up.

* * *

><p>Michael felt a familiar spinning sensation filling his body only this time, when he opened his eyes he was met by a bright light rather than the darkness he had awaken to in the Abyss. A light groan escaped his lips as the pain behind his eyes shifted and consumed his mind. What had they done to him? He pushed himself up onto his elbows squinting to protect his eyes against what seemed like the brightest light he had yet encountered. He could just make out a large blur at the end of the bed he was lay upon. It took all his efforts to focus enough to see that it was his brother Raphael sitting with his head in his hands. The familiar off-key discord was still present grating his ears more than it had previously. He brought his hands up to cover his ears allowing himself to lay back on the bed as he felt his head throb and ache.<p>

He felt a soft pair of hands pressing gently against his temples as a deep burning began in the centre of his mind. Slowly it spread outwards surrounding and calming him completely. He fought the urge to cry out against the new pain understanding that it was only his brother trying to heal his pain. After what felt like an eternity Michael felt the burning subside and gently blinked his eyes open to meet his brother's brilliant green eyes. Raphael pulled Michael so that he could sit beside him on the bed.

"Better?" He asked looking up at the glistening crystal bars blocking them in.

"Thanks." Michael whispered bringing his hand up to touch his head. Whatever had caused the pain he felt Michael hoped to never experience it again. He rubbed the back of his head as a memory of being dragged along the floor of the throne room flashed through his mind.

"Father!" He exclaimed jumping up from his seat, "they have the father!" He cried out grabbing the bars and shaking them ferociously. Although the deceiving bars looked as though they were made from crystal no matter how hard Michael tugged or kicked they wouldn't move or break in the slightest.

"He is fine Michael." Raphael spoke softly, "giving yourself another migraine won't help."

"A migraine?" Michael asked stopping in confusion, "Angels don't get migraines." He finished letting go of the bars and focusing his attention on his brother, awaiting his answer.

"Your mortal now, you can get anything the they can." Raphael shrugged.

"But…." Michael began to protest as his brother lifted his hand to shush him.

"You're not just temporarily mortal Michael, you are permanently mortal. You've spent too long in their realm." Raphael finished lowering his hand and giving Michael a look of sympathy.

"So how am I still able to caste portals?"

"You can't" Raphael shrugged, "or at least you shouldn't be able to. Not without the collar." Michael stood looking at his brother in dumb confusion. How in all of the heavens was he still using the powers he was only meant to have access to through the collar. The angels had heard of tales about mortals that had found a small access to the powers they possessed but they had never believed it to be possible. Michael looked over as his brother released a deep sigh running his fingers through his long golden locks. Even though the angels never aged his brother looked a lot older now than he had the last time Michael had seen him.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked moving to sit beside his brother placing an arm across his shoulders as a comfort. Raphael never answered Michael verbally but a sudden gulp of sobs flooded from his chest as he threw his arms around Michael's neck. Michael had never seen his brother in such a state. He found it a little more than unnerving that the usually bright, optimistic angel of healing was now sobbing like a child on his shoulder. Michael hadn't given a thought to how hard this must have been weighing on his brother after the fall of the others. He watched as Raphael lifted his hand to rub the scar on his forehead as he always did when he was thinking of them.

"I can't side with them Michael." Raphael eventually sighed looking up at the bars once more, "Besides it's not like we will be getting out of here any time soon." He finished running a hand through his hair.

"We can't just sit and do nothing!" Michael snapped as the image of Gabriel pacing the corridors waiting for his return shot through his mind. Michael walked over to the bars bombarding them once again with as much force as he could muster. It already felt as though they had been locked in the cell for what felt like an eternity and it was sending Michael more than a little stir crazy. He turned leaning back against the bars, the room was simple and plain. There was simply a stone slab for a bed with a window above it covered with the same bars as the entrance of the cell. It actually reminded Michael of the jail cells the mortals had built to some degree.

"I will not side against the father!" Raphael boomed making Michaels heart shatter as tears began to pool along the base of his brothers eyes once more. Michael always forgot that it had been centuries since Raphael left the heavens. He had always refused to return to the mortal realm, insisting that life was nothing more than varying degrees of pain. Un-healable he had called it, of course Raphael had returned to the planet once the flood had begun it was Raphael that had disobeyed the father, that had tried everything in his power to save the humans.

"Everything was so much easier before the fall, before the flood." Raphael began to sob as the true weight of the situation hit him full force.

"That's why we need to stop those things!" Michael cried in desperation "It was not the father that sent the flood or banished the fallen. It was them…" Michael trailed off deciding now was not the time to be dealing hard truths as he saw pain marring his brother's features.

"I can't disobey the father again," Raphael cried in frustration "He would banish me for sure this time."

"I know you are afraid brother but the only way we can stop these things is to hit them as hard as we can, with as many men as we can. If we don't beat these beings then I fear the father's and all of our very existence's may be at risk." Michael spoke solemnly in the hope of persuading his brother to help them. Raphael stopped, looking up and allowing Michael to see the internal battle that was currently being waged internally.

"Well how exactly do you suppose we get out of here then?" Raphael asked smiling at his brother. Michael moved back to caste a portal in the room but something was blocking his powers.

"I don't know." Michael sighed looking down at his feet. Raphael tried the same sighing as he found the same result as Michael. Both angels started when they heard a great door being opened as footsteps began to echo down the long corridor. Michael tried to shove his head through the bars to see who it was that approached but his ears got in the way. He pulled his head back from the bars quickly as the footsteps grew closer.

"Isithiel!?" both exclaimed in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked the small red head standing before him. The girl looked up at Raphael, her bright blue orbs twinkling with admiration. Michael rolled his eyes. He knew the young angel was one of Raphael's star pupils but this was a little farfetched.

"I want to join you." She spoke boldly looking Michael square in the eye.

"Look Isithiel, I, We….." Raphael stumbled causing Isithiel to release a heavenly giggle from behind her curls.

"Something isn't right with the Father everyone can see it. I heard you talking with Uriel and I want to help. I'm not like all the others, I'm not afraid" She spoke softly pulling out a small strangely coloured rock. Michael watched in awe as she moved the object towards the bars causing them to shatter into microscopic shards before disappearing in a majestic liquid mist. He stood awestruck by the device and held out his hand as a request to inspect it further. It resembled the shape of the rocks found on earth, jagged and uneven, but yet it held a beauty that was beyond anything Michael had seen before. It was the colour of the darkest point of the abyss but yet shone with all the colours of the spectrum.

"It belongs to them." Isithiel informed watching in amusement as Michael admired the small object.

"How did you get it?" Raphael asked confusion showing clearly on his face.

"You aren't the only one I've been learning from." She winked taking the rock back from Michael, "I need to return it before they realise it's missing, wait here."

Michael watched as she sauntered back towards the door she had entered through with an almost human female walk. She was the one he had caught sneaking into the gardens to converse with the ascended humans that were allowed to dwell there. He never thought that she would have learnt anything like that there, however it was where the father kept the fallen's families to stop them from being united. Michael felt a stab of guilt in his gut at the thought of the pain Lucifer and the others must feel at being unable to hold their love each night in their arms.

Michael was suddenly snapped from his thoughts by Raphael tapping roughly on his arm and pointing to the doorway where Isithiel was now standing, signalling for them to follow. Both archangels moved quietly and quickly along the corridor and through the door which lead onto a balcony with another door at the other end.

"Is it just me or it is getting darker around here?" Raphael asked looking around at the deep shadows that seemed to invade every space along the now deep golden coloured walls.

"Perhaps it's a sign that the father is weakened." Michael spoke solemnly lowering his head before turning to follow Isithiel once again. He would have offered his brother a small amount of comfort but he couldn't bear to see the look of fear that had settled in his usually bright emerald eyes.

Michael felt his breath catch as his eyes fell upon the large gathering of angels standing together in the centre of the training ring. Every student he had ever taught had attended all stood together waiting anxiously for their long time teacher and mentor to arrive. The sight caused Michaels heart to soar, finally a feeling of hope made it feel as though it would burst from his chest. Never had he thought he could touch so many souls in such a way. He struggled to suppress the goofy grin that sprang to his face at the thought of how pleased Gabriel and the others would be at finally having a chance to bring an end to everything that had been plaguing their existence.

Michael stood beside his brother as Isithiel climbed the small platform before them and began waving her arsm around to catch the attention of the crowd gathered. She got the attention of all the angels gathered then signalled for Michael to climb also, moving aside to allow Michael to speak.

Michael stood for a moment feeling suddenly and astoundingly mortal. His heart thumped in his chest as he looked out across the crowd trying his best to work out exactly what he could say to get the angels to stand against these new beings. He smiled as a million scenes began to dance through his mind from the human history of great men giving

"Hello and thank you for coming," Michael began pausing to take a deep breath as his wings twitched nervously behind him.

"I know the father would be proud to see you all standing for what he believe and we all know is right!" He continued. "We all know the risk you are all taking to be here today"

Michael explained everything starting from the true horror that had befallen the father. They all simply stood in awe as he explained the true appearance of Inferno and confusion at the knowledge that Saolan was in fact the Father's brother. He told them of how Lucifer was only a foot soldier and was not actually the leader of Inferno as they had all been told.

He explained the invitation that was being extended to them to enter Inferno in order to assist in the fight to free the father, who, he explained was being held captive by the beings that has now invaded the heavenly Palace.

Michael felt his heart sink as a crowd of the gathered angels moved away leaving the meeting to go about their usual business, refusing to stand and fight against the threat looming over the heavens.

"I do not wish to force any of you into this and you will not be thought any less of if you refuse, leaving the heavens could mean that we are never to be accepted back." Michael informed ensuring that all the angels present fully understood the risk they were taking upon defaulting to the ranks of Saolan's men. He watched as a few more of the angels dwindled away before climbing back down from the podium and casting a portal Inferno for all those willing to take the highest risk possible to save the father and the human race to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please please if you have a spare 5 minutes leave a little review. Thanks so much for reading! With a little luck and good judgement I will have the next chapter up before the New Year.


	12. Update to readers

Ok so just a quick note to any one who is still following/reading this story.

After an extremely busy few years, between graduating uni and having a lovely bouncing baby boy.

I am currently going through and re-writing the current chapters and plan to finally finishing this story off!

If you are still reading or watching and are actually still waiting for this update even though it's two years late!

Give me a shout with a comment or private message as I will squeeze in more time or may begin writing the further chapters along re-writing the current ones if there are people still waiting for my updates.


	13. Reunion

**Diaclaimer: **I do not own any of the charaters from Legion nor so I claim any. I do however claim ownership of any original characters so no stealing…it's bad! ¬.¬

**Notes: **Ok so I've been promising to carry this one on for more than long enough. I managed to get bogged down with work and my little boy was ill so yeah, the joys of children! Anyhow I've finally managed to get the chapter finished to a point that I can bear to post it and here it is. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy

Michael exited the portal to Inferno once again, chuckling at the perplexed expressions lining the faces of those now encountering the beautiful twilight before them. It was a little more than amusing to see hundreds of angels stood scratching their heads along the black sand lining the great lake before them.

"Where are we?" Many gasped in awe and disbelief.

"This is the entrance to Inferno" Michael affirmed, shrugging to show that he understood no more about why they had been told a different story than the others did. He walked over to stand by Raphael who was staring up at what appeared to be the clearest night sky he had ever seen, filled with galaxies, stars and even what appeared to be the Milky Way streaking across it.

"It's unbelievable the things you miss when you forget to stop and look up" Raphael sighed as Michael settled his weight beside him. "Where are the demons?" He enquired.

"Oh they're here, they just don't take the form we would expect." Michael smirked pointing out across the dark waters, as the same being that had attempted to entice him in last time began to rise from the calm surface. He watched as Raphaels features began to darken.

"Don't be fooled brother," Michael warned "it is a trick of the mind."

Gasps began to rise from the crowd as the others began to notice the demon rising before them.

"Lucifer" Michael barely noticed Raphael whisper to himself as he hopped up onto a nearby rock.

"Do not approach the creature regardless of who or what it appears to you, this is a demon of these realms and will entrap you for eternity given half a chance." He shouted so that all the angels were able to hear his words.

"It's the father!" A un-identifiable voice shrieked from the crowd of angels.

"It is a demon trying to lure you into an inescapable abyss of torture." Michael boomed causing all the angels to look at him in shock.

"Please it is for your own good, stay away from the waters edge." He asserted in a softer tone. Michael sighed with relief as all of the angels looked at their feet while backing away from the waters edge. It was enough that he had taken them all away from the heavens but to lose them all in such a careless manner would be absurd.

"Well now, aren't we pretty little birdies" Lucifer mocked laughing as he landed in front of both Michael and Raphael.

"Lucifer" Raphael exclaimed astonished that it really was his long lost brother landing softly before him as he fought the urge to run and fling his arms around him. Lucifer gave a slight smile to the acknowledgement from his once closest brother before donning his mask once more.

"I think it's about time you all learned the truth," Lucifer called to the crowd flamboyantly spreading his arms and throwing a bow.

"Follow me." He instructed with a grin taking off into the air, spinning as he rose. Raphael shook his head before taking off to follow his brother and once Michael had followed suit, the rest of the angels began to take flight. It was hard to believe that this showboater was once as stoic and stern as Gabriel.

Many of the angels began to exclaim in disgust as the water began to sprout hands that stretched up into the air in the hope of gripping a stray foot or hand from one of the angels flying above.

"What in the heavens is that!?" Raphael exclaimed as his eyes fell upon the river of fire running through the dark landscape in the distance.

"Phlegethon" Michael informed looking over once again to see the demons swimming through the fires.

"That is where the real hell goes down," lucifer laughed, "true sinners, those that really do have no regard for anything moral or good are sent there to swim for eternity." Both Michael and Raphael scoffed in disgust at the thought of the suffering that must be endured.

"Why are they such an odd colour?" Raphael enquired, tears forming in his glorious green orbs. Michael knew his brother was already aware that the answer was not going to be one he would enjoy hearing.

"Well, I'm sure you would look that colour too if your skin was melting" Lucifer sighed matter of factly. Michael watched as Raphael held back a choked sob, screwing his face up like a disgruntled child as lucifer chuckled seeming to enjoy watching his brother suffering.

"You always did care too much" Lucifer smiled.

This time instead of landing on a balcony of the palace, Lucifer lead the angels to all land at the gates before the great three headed dog Michael had been relieved to avoid last time.

He gulped.

He had felt the pain of death many times now and did not care to repeat the experience another time.

"Here we are." Lucifer huffed as he pushed the gates to inferno open.

All the angels cried out and gasped as the six foot tall three headed dog came bounding through the gates knocking Lucifer to the ground.

"Cerberus! Get off!" Lucifer roared as all three heads fought to lick Lucifer at the same time.

"Cerberus, DOWN!" he boomed causing the creature to finally give up and sit to attention in front of him, wagging it's tail as the angels had seen many of the mortals companions.

Many of the angels let out a muffled laugh but Michael and Raphael could not hold back the hilarity they found in their most vain of brothers standing before them covered in drool. His long platinum blond hair sitting flattened against his face and body. Lucifer gave a stern growl before turning to walk through the gates, his arms fixed tightly at his sides.

"You take over!" he snapped at Gabriel as he stormed past to get through the huge dark wooden doors into inferno.

"Wow!" Gabriel exclaimed with a chuckle as he moved towards Michael opening his arms to embrace his love, making sure not to linger too long. He was still unsure of the reaction the others would give to their union. Gabriel gave his brothers a shameful smile before turning to lead them through the halls of inferno and into the throne room where Saolan would be waiting for them.

The angels were separated into groups when meeting with Saolan in order to ensure that each meeting ran smoothly.

It had struck Michael how pedantic the ruler of supposed chaos was about things being kept in order and not allowing them to descend into actual chaos.

Each group of angels that exited the room seemed to fall into two categories. Those that were staring dumbfounded by the information they had been given and those that were walking out amazed by their new wings that were now void of their metal covering. All of the angels that exited the great hall were missing their collars meaning they would no longer be able to access the fathers power source.

Michael smiled standing beside Gabriel as he saw Raphael maneuver through the great oaken doors. His glorious golden fiery wings gleaming in all their glory. His brother seemed more confused than the others, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"How could the father have lied about so much?" Raphael asked both the angels standing before him.

"I am sure he had good reason" Michael reassured, hoping beyond all hope that he was right, surely the father would not treat his children so without having some kind of valid reason.

"What has been said?" He asked Raphael, trying to get an update on how much Saolan had revealed.

"He informed us about the fathers lies and extended an offer for us to join his ranks!" Raphael exclaimed seeming outraged by the proposal, "He negated to inform us before actually removing our collars that we would lose our powers once they were gone"

Michael could see the tears beginning to well in his brothers eyes and led him quietly from the busy hall into the corridor that had led them to the entrance of the throne room.

"Have you tried?" Michael asked, the cold shiver of panic running through his body. He knew there was something going on, something the others would not like. What if they thought he had been in on the trickery displayed by the leader of inferno?

"I can't…." Raphael sobbed unable to finish his sentence.

Michael frowned as he saw Lucifer bounding through the crown towards the doorway.

"Raphael!" Lucifer exclaimed as Raphael let out another huge sob and threw his arms around his brother in what Michael could see was both hurt and elation. None of the other angels had ever fully understood exactly what had happened between Raphael and Lucifer. All they understood was that Raphael had been badly wounded and asked for the scar lining his forehead just above his brow to be left as a mark of remembrance.

"My dearest brother!" Lucifer exclaimed tears beginning to form in his eyes"My wife? My children? Do you have news of them?" Lucifer's usually nonchalant side seemed to have been dropped as concern laced his face.

"They are safe and miss you greatly brother" Raphael replied as Michael sighed leaving his brothers to discuss their matters privately.

**Notes: **Well that's all folks…. I'm really hoping to get the next chapter up over the next few weeks but please don't feel disheartened if it takes a little longer, I assure you it will be on it's way! Please if you have a spare moment, leave me some feedback whether it be bad or good I really do appreciate all the feedback I receive.


End file.
